


Dwalin's Treasure

by Gwaelinn



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Dwarf Courting, Dwarves, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaelinn/pseuds/Gwaelinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is restless, like there is something he must find.  Leaving the comfort and safety of the Blue Hills, the determined dwarf sets out to find his treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and locations are the sole property of Professor Tolkien’s Estate save those (and there are several here) I have added from my own imagining. This is written only for pleasure and I gain no profit for my efforts.
> 
> Author’s notes: This is AU as all fanfiction is, although I tried to remain true to the basic themes and footprint of Tolkien’s world.  
> Beta: Zeede Vessel (You’re awesome!)

~~Prologue~~

It is said that she-dwarves look and act so much like their male counterparts that it is believed by outsiders that there are no females and that dwarves spring fully grown from the very rocks they mine.  This notion is caused in part by their secretive nature and the ignorance of outsiders. Coupled with the fact that, due to bitter and devastating wars, only a third of the population remaining is female the stories are almost believable.  Truth be told, many dwarves never seek a mate because they are content to delve into their craft and have little time for anything else.  What woman wants to come in second?  Furthermore, as with their male counter parts, many she-dwarves are so focused on their own craft and trade that the need for a mate lies dormant.   That is a residual flaw of their creation.

 

Aulë, created the Dwarf race on his own with his own music and knowledge.  He gave them great skill with all things mined from the earth: iron, gold, gems, rock.  He made them strong and loyal, brave and good.  He gave them all manner of things he himself understood.  However, in the area of love, the Vala understood it from the practical sense only, a need to procreate for survival of the race and basic companionship.  That was the ‘love’ he and his wife, Yavanna, shared **,** for only Eru understood and designed emotional love—the love between two beings that transcended all other needs and wants.  So, unfortunately, that inherent desire was not initially placed in the hearts and minds of Aulë’s children.

 

However, Eru isever compassionate.  When at last the Dwarves were allowedto awaken, the Master of the Music took them as His adoptive children.  He also breathed into them a fire that would remain dormant in most-- but for few, the quest for riches and treasure would lead them beyond stone or gem.  Every once in a while, there comes a dwarf whose spirit is restless; who cannot find peace with their craft alone.  Those dwarves often wander searching for what, they know not.  This is the story of one such dwarf…

 

**~~~****~~~**

 

Dwalin grumbled as he again chiseled at the stone.  He was displeased in his latest creation.  The statue just would not come to life.  In disgust he threw down his tools, startling those around him.  The very tall dwarf stalked from the room.  It was happening again; he was restless.  This feeling that he needed to find something was growing worse with each decade.  The last time he left the safety of their new home, Dwalin wandered Arda for some 10 years.  He searched and fought in the wild lands hoping to find…what? Thorin Oakenshield said it was his longing to return to the Erebor, that the warrior was anxious for a fight, and that the time would come; he only need be patient.  Although Dwalin loved to decimate orcs, he doubted that was the cause.  Anyway, he was restless in Erebor as well.  However, there he had so much to do, to protect, that he had little time to be still and it was in the stillness that his spirit stirred.  He often went on patrols just to get away and quell the restlessness.  Often he would head into Dale for games of skill and a good keg. There he found some measure of enjoyment and even a wench or two.  The folks of Dale did not mind the company of Dwarves.  At any rate, it had nothing to do with the sack of Erebor or a desire to return there, of that he was sure. 

 

Dwalin searched out his older brother; Balin was his sense of reason.  The elder dwarf was wise and saw things beyond the blade of an ax.  Dwalin needed guidance.  His loyalty and service lay in the Blue Mountains with Thorin, however he felt the tension building in him and his mood darken dangerously.  He felt like a penned animal more than a warrior chief.  The dwarf sighed and knocked on his brother’s door.

 

As expected, Balin encouraged him to embrace his restlessness and follow where it might lead.  Although, Dwalin got the feeling that his ‘little’ big brother knew more than he let on.  Balin was like that.  He often knew more but let individuals work things out for themselves.  That’s what made him such a valuable councilor.  The white haired dwarf reached up and patted his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Thorin is too focused on his own intent,” Balin said quietly.  “Often he cannot see that some things do not stem from our loss.”

 

“If he commands me to stay…”

 

Balin crossed his arms and smirked.  “He won’t laddie.  Though he will be reluctant to let you leave, he will not refuse you.  Just promise me you’ll not do anything foolhardy.  Keep your wits about you and your temper in check.”

 

Dwalin scowled and gave a rather non committal grunt as he left his brother’s room.  It was a good time in the year to set out.  Therefore, once again, the battle-scarred dwarf packed his things, strapped on his axes, bid his kin good bye and left the safety of the Blue Mountains.  This time he swore he would not return until his spirit found what it sought.

 

Thorin watched one of his most trusted friends leave their sanctuary.  It troubled him greatly, not because Dwalin was needed in Ered Luin but rather because he feared he would never return.  Thorin had lost so much in his life; the thought of loosing someone he thought of as a brother tore at his heart.  Still, he could not bring himself to demand the warrior stay.

 

Balin stole next to the exiled king.  “Don’t worry laddie.  If you need him he will come, but he must find what he is searching for or he will never be able to call any place home.”

 

“Do you know for what he searches?” Thorin asked, never taking his eyes off the retreating figure.

 

“Aye—his treasure.”

 


	2. Seeking Employment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin looks for gainful employment in a small human settlement but finds the town folk less than welcoming--most of them at any rate...

Talliya, like her mother before her, was a lifelong resident of the town of Weatherton, which lay just two days east of the Weather Hills.  It was a small community whose prosperity came from the quarry and the rich forests by the foothills.  Life was simple and everyone knew everyone’s business.  That was the main reason Talliya’s family’s cottage and small farm remained on the outskirts of town.  Da liked his privacy! 

 

Mama had met Talliya’s father at a summer festival in a neighboring town.  He was working at the quarry.  According to her father, he was only seasonal help and planned to move on along before winter.  However, the moment they met, Da was smitten with the farmer’s daughter **;** Mama had her doubts.  Many in town had reservations about the match also and voice their opinions quite loudly; however, Da wore down her and her parents’ defenses during frequent visits to the farm.  The two courted—albeit briefly—so Mama could get a proper wedding planned.  Da did not understand the need to wait but indulged his beloved.  They were married soon after the harvest.  Having no place of their own at the time, the newlyweds lived at Mama’s parents.  Talliya was born less than two years later.  Da however, did not like living in town—too many critical eyes cast his way.  So, when the elders passed they sold the small home and began to build a new on, the only home Talliya knew.

 

Mama took ill with a fever and died nearly twenty years ago; Talliya was only nine.  Her Da raised her as best he could on his own.  He had no family that he spoke of and did not wish to take her away to some strange land.  So, they stayed in Weatherton.  But it had not been an easy life for either of them.  Da was respected for his work, but that was about it.  Many in the town were still bothered that Mama married an outlander so friendships were few.  Talliya’s Da became the most important person in her life and the two were rarely apart.  

 

Da taught her about life and hard work and legends of the past.  Under the loving, devoted eye of her father, Talliya grew from a happy child to a lovely young woman.  Her eyes shown like emeralds and her hair fell in waves the color of deep rich aged copper.  She had rosy apple cheeks and smile that could lighten the darkest room.  When she blossomed from maid to maidenhood, many young men—including the quarry master’s son—ignored her less than popular parentage and came to all.  However, the relationships did not last.  Either they clashed with her father or, if the relationship advanced beyond an innocent kiss (this happened only once or twice) the young men were bothered by her more paternal traits.  As such, stories began to spread and the suitors stopped coming.  Talliya would often hope a stranger would come along who would see her for who she was and would not be troubled by her…well, her oddities.  Unfortunately, few travelers passed that way.  So, her youth fled and she grew to womanhood; Talliya accepted her lot, ignored her loneliness, and devoted herself to her father.

 

They were happy in their little part of the world until five winters ago.  Her Da was coming home from a trip to the quarry when a pair of wargs attacked him.  He slew one but was badly wounded and fell beneath the jaws of the other.  Now, Talliya lived alone, doing sewing for others to help supplement what her father had left her.  

 

While they had lived quite comfortably, without his income, things were getting tight.  She was forced to take care of the cottage and land herself as she could not really afford to hire help.  Anyway, every time she hired help, that ‘help’ attempted to help themselves to more than their share!  Then, very quickly found reason to leave.  She grew tired of the foolishness and stopped looking for assistance.  She was quite capable of taking care of things herself!  So she thought.  

 

The upkeep was piling up and the woman found it hard to do many of the more arduous tasks.  A wall was crumbling, a hayloft was about to drop, the root cellar Da started was still half dug.  Often the Miller’s wife asked why she did not just sell the property and move to a small room above the general store.  Talliya merely smiled and replied that she could not leave the memories.  And it was true, they were all she had left.  Both her Mama and Da were buried out there and well, it was her home and she would find a way to work it.

 

So it was that Talliya found herself in town, collecting her grain and speaking to the quarry master about stones for her wall when a rather formidable, grim-looking dwarf approached the workhouse.  It was unusual to see a dwarf in these parts and all eyes turned to stare; several passing women let out a collective gasp, which cause Talliya to roll her eyes.  The dwarf was tall for his race and that unusual trait was accented by the rather demure stature of most of the town’s people.  The folk were not of Dunedin or Rohirrim blood.  They were just plain average people and a large dwarf made them uncomfortable.  Of course, the twin axes strapped to his broad back and the massive knuckle shields on both hands did not help soften his look.  His face bore the telltale signs of battle and there could be little doubt that despite his size this dwarf could take down a legion of orcs single handedly.  The quarry master eyed the stranger skeptically then excused himself.  Talliya busied herself with looking at the various rock available as the males spoke.  She tried heard not to listen, but her feet took her in that direction and she could not help over hearing…

 

“Master dwarf,” the quarry master said coolly, standing tall and puffing out his chest.

 

 “I am skilled with stone, have you work?” the dwarf asked trying to keep the growl from his voice.

 

“You’ll find no work here.  Go back to the Blue Hills with the rest of your kind.  We don’t want trouble here and somehow trouble seems to follow the likes of you.”

 

Talliya could see the dwarf bristle but to her surprise, he let the insult go.  Instead he gave a curt nod and turned away.  The quarry master watched until he was certain the dwarf was leaving.  Soon the gentleman was back at Talliya’s side.  

 

“Now, about that stone.  I can…”

 

Talliya cut him off.  “I am so sorry, but I really need to go.”  The man looked at here oddly.  “I will have to get back with you on this.  I just remembered I need to finish your wife’s dress; I told her I would have it the next time I came to town.”  With that, she turned abruptly and hurried off.  The woman moved as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention.  She needed to catch that dwarf!  She finally caught up to him at the livery.

 

Dwalin entered the livery.  He’d best be moving on if there was no work here.  It was clear he was not welcome in this town, not that that surprised him.  Times were hard all around and work, especially for an outsider, was hard to come by.  Dwalin could have tried the blacksmith or mill, but judging by the man’s less than amicable reception the dwarf figured he’d find nothing.  Perhaps the man was right and he should just return home.

 

Talliya crossed the road and hurried after the Dwarf.  She hoped there would not be too many people about.  She stopped at the barn door.  “Excuse me, Master Dwarf?” 

 

Dwalin gave his usual noncommittal grunt, continuing to fasten his packs to his pony.  

 

“Forgive me, but I overheard your conversation with the quarry master,” the woman continued, unperturbed.

 

This got the dwarf’s attention and he turned, his normal stern expression softened a fraction as his grey eyes met the warm gaze of the woman.  She stood at a respectful distance but when he turned, she stepped closer.

 

“I have work if you are interested,” she stated.  She laced her fingers at her skirt.

 

Dwalin crossed his arms across his powerful chest and looked the woman over.  She was not a young lass by men’s standards for sure, but neither was she old.  She held herself with confidence and seemed quite at ease, speaking as if he was just another man.  

 

But he was not a man; he was a dwarf!  And despite his unusual height for one of his kind, it was impossible to mistake him for anything else.  His head was bald save a thick mane of sable hair that ran from the behind his ears to the middle of his broad back.  He had a uniquely clipped beard and long mustache that trailed down either side of his mouth.  Dwarvish runes of protection riddled much of his exposed skin.  He was stoutly built with a wide forehead and deep-set eyes and a most grim countenance.  His arms and face both bore battle scars.  Most avoided him and if he were honest, it was his appearance more than anything that hurt his chances at finding work.  He was a warrior through and through, although like all dwarves, he held more than a small amount of skill—especially with stone.  That is why he sought out the quarry master.  Unfortunately, that led nowhere **;** now this woman offered him what others would not.  It made the dwarf wonder.

 

“What will your husband think?” the dwarf asked gruffly.

 

“I have none,” the woman answered, keeping her chin up.

 

“Then you should offer it to your own kind,” he growled turning back to his pony.

 

Talliya bristled, but held back her comment for a moment.  What she deemed as her own kind was her business!  Instead, she continued calmly, “I offer it to whom I choose.  I cannot pay what the blacksmith or quarry master could, but you will not need to spend coin on lodging or food for either you or your mount.  I have a stone wall that needs repair,  a root cellar that was begun but never finished and I would see both done before the snows.  I can’t give you more than a few coins a week for your effort but like I said, room and board…” she trailed off, looking at Dwalin expectantly.  She really needed help with the work and truthfully, none in town were willing to do it for what she offered.  Anyway, with a dwarf she knew it would be done right the first time.  She waited.

 

Dwalin stopped what he was doing.  He liked this woman; she had spirit.  She had an open mind.  The tall dwarf turned and eyed the woman before giving what might have been called a smile.  “Dwalin, at your service,” he said with a bow.  His deep timber resonated through her.  

 

Talliya returned the gesture.  “Talliya at yours, Master Dwarf.  If you will give me but a moment I will collect my things from the mill and come by with my wagon.”

 

They agreed to meet at the edge of town.  Dwalin needed to pay the livery for his pony’s feed and as Talliya mentioned, she needed to finish business with the miller.  That gave Dwalin a moment to think on his good fortune.  It had been some time since he slept with a roof over his head.  He had come to town hoping to find enough work to afford such a luxury for a few nights.  Travel was beginning to wear him down.  He knew his bed was most likely with his mount but if it was warm and dry, it was better than a crude cave.

 

“Well, my friend,” he said patting his pony’s neck, “seems our luck has changed.”

 

****

 

Talliya loaded the grain and flour into her small wagon.  She knew it was a gamble taking a stranger into her home, but she trusted in what she knew about dwarves and their sense of honor.  Anyway, she had been brought up to help those in need—especially a dwarf.  The woman understood the town’s reluctance to give him work.  It was not just that jobs were few; he was quite an intimidating figure and foolish stories, used to frighten children into complying often featured mysterious, dangerous, dwarves.     

 

This dwarf—Dwalin she reminded herself—was indeed tall; almost as tall than she (of course, she was quite short).  He carried a pair of battle axes that men twice his size would not be able to wield.  He bore visible scares and the dirt of many miles stained his cloak.  For whatever reason, dwarves made the town’s people extremely ill at ease.  It had always been that way and it bothered Talia to no end. People feared what they did not understand; but, Talliya had been taught differently.  She understood.  Dwalin did not frighten her.

 

Guiding her mare through the streets, she met her new boarder.  “The day is growing late and I do not wish to travel after dark so we had best get moving, Master Dwalin,” she said as she approached.

 

The dwarf pulled himself into the saddle.  “Lead on.”

 

The two unlikely companions began their journey to the homestead.


	3. Good Ol' Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talliya & Dwalin arrive at the homestead. The Dwarf is surprised at the kindness he is shown.

Dwalin followed Talliya’s wagon through an iron gate.  The woman was correct; the adjoining stone wall was in need of repair.  They moved to the small barn.  It was well constructed and had good ventilation.  It would be a comfortable enough place to stay for a while--not the soft bed for which he might have hoped, but beggars can’t be choosers.  He was grateful all the same.

 

Talliya pulled to a stop in front of the barn door.  She hopped down from the wagon.  Sliding out the wood bar, Talliya shoved one of the large doors open then returned to do the same for the other.  Dwalin dismounted taking in everything around him; once a warrior, always warrior and one could never be too careful.  Deciding that he was quite safe for the moment, he loosely tied his pony to a post and moved to the back of the wagon.

 

“The last stall on the left is unused and ready with fresh hay,” Talliya said as she exited the barn.  “You’ll find oa…” her words died on her lips.

 

“Where?” the Dwarf asked.  Two large sacks of grain were set upon his strong shoulders.

 

Talliya swallowed.  She had forgotten the raw strength dwarves possessed.  Dwalin stood as if he held nothing but sacks of feathers.  Coming to her senses, the woman replied with a blush, “One needs to go in the bin down here, the other to the hay loft.  But you needn’t trouble yourself.  I can manage; I am sure your mount would like some attention.”

 

The words fell on deaf ears.  Dwalin pasted her and headed for the ladder.  “You hired me to work, so I’m working,” the Dwarf stated.  He returned to the wagon and finished unloading the grain.  

 

The horse feed was put away while Talliya stood rooted to the spot watching.  She found herself mesmerized by her new companion.  When Dwalin made to unhitch the wagon, she finally spoke up.  “Very well, if you would be so kind to see to this, I will go in and see to supper.  You will find brushes and tack in the barn; I am sure your pony will enjoy a rubdown.  Also, there’s oats and hay and there may still be an apple or two in the bucket.

 

Dwalin nodded his head in acknowledgement as Talliya walked to the house.  The dwarf finished with the wagon and then tended to Talliya’s horses.  Finally he settled his brown pony in the stall and began to work the dust and burs from the beast’s coat.  The animal nickered and tossed his tail playfully.  Filling the trough with fresh oats and finding the bucket of apples, Dwalin began settling himself.  There was a small partial stall in the back of the barn with a decent pile of hay.  He set his packs and bedroll there.  It really was a very clean barn and he would rest well tonight; no need to be on guard against wolves or worse.  Perhaps he could finally get some much-needed rest.  

 

Removing his tattered cloak and weapons, he moved to the water trough.  There was little he could do about the grime at the moment, but his mother brought him up withsome manners, so he washed as best he could in the cold water and headed to the cottage.  He could smell stew and biscuits and his stomach gave a loud growl.  It had been many moons since he ate someone else’s cooking!  He knocked before opening the door; however, when he peered in there was no one in the main room or kitchen.  Hearing movement towards the back of the cottage, the dwarf continued.  He passed through the kitchen, noticing a bedroom to his right.  He came to a room off the back of the kitchen.  It was small and cozy.  A tub of steaming water sat in a corner.  Talliya tended the small fireplace.

 

The woman gave a small jump as she turned and saw Dwalin standing at the door.  “All finished?” she asked, her heart pounding at the unexpected figure. 

 

Dwalin grunted; he eyed the tub.  “Didn’t mean to disturb you, I will be in the barn if you need me,” he added, turning to leave.

 

“Disturb me?”  Rich green eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding.  “Oh!  You mean the bath.  No, it is not for me,” she said quickly.

 

Dwalin gave her a scowl, his muscular arms across his chest.  Surely the woman did not intend for *him* to use her bath?  Granted, dwarves took baths, but usually in a river or hot underground spring…his mind wandered briefly as he remembered the pleasure he had occasionally found in the hot springs of Erebor.  He did miss the days when his people lived in comfort and joy.  He cleared his throat and made to object.  

 

Talliya stopped his protests.  “I mean no disrespect and if you would rather not...It’s just that my Da always enjoyed a soak after a long trip.  Said it eased the ache in his bones.  I thought that having traveled so far you might…”  Talliya grew flustered.  She had not meant to offend Dwalin, only offer a little comfort.  “Perhaps it’s best I just get you settled…”  she continued as she glanced about for something.    

 

Dwalin watched as the woman bustled about.  She had only been trying to be thoughtful; the gesture was not lost on him.  She was a good woman.  His flint eyes followed her as she glided past him back to the main room.  He made to follow and nearly collided with Talliya when she abruptly turned back into the room she just left.  He caught her by the upper arms and steadied her.  Startled at his sudden nearness she gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Where are your packs?”

 

Taking a step back, Dwalin responded as if the answer should have been obvious, “The barn.”

 

“In the barn?  By the stars Master Dwalin!  Did you think I was putting you up in the barn?”

 

Dwalin simply stared at her as if to say, ‘Well of course; where else would I stay?’

 

Talliya could not suppress a small laugh and tried to cover it with her hand.  “When I said you would have a roof over your head, I did not mean a hayloft!  There is a spare room right through there.”  She pointed to a door off to the left.  “What kind of work will I get from you if you cannot rest properly?”  She regarded him, a gentle smile on her pink lips.  “Please, I can see the weariness in your eyes…” She pulled a partition to the tub, affording a bather privacy.  “…relax yourself.  I will fetch your things from the barn and set them in your room.  When you are finished we will have supper.”  She set down a large towel and a block of soap then left out the back door.

 

Dwalin scrutinized the tub.  It had been a long time since he had been in a human’s tub and they always made him feel—uncomfortably…small.  Still, he was grimy and his muscles did ache; anyway, it was the least he could do since she was allowing him to sleep in the main house, in a real bed.  A small smile crossed his face.  No one had shown such kindness to him in a very long time.  He did not know why Talliya was so generous but it touched him; he would not disrespect her.  He dropped his belt on the floor, toed off his boots, stripped out of his garments and stepped into the tub with a sigh.  It was just long enough for him to stretch his legs and sink down a bit.  Dwalin thought the small size odd till he remembered that his hostess was not all that tall herself.  The woman was right, it did feel good.  Dwalin closed his eyes and began to relax.  For a moment he could almost imagine he was back in Ered Luin, in the mineral springs in the lower caverns.  He startled from his memories when the door opened.  His sudden movement caused water to slosh loudly.

 

“Forgive me,” Talliya said as she passed, the partition hiding her from view.  “I did not mean to startle you.  I brought your packs although I left your axes.  They are heavy and I did not wish to drop them.”  

 

“I’ll fetch them later.”

 

“I have wash to do tomorrow if the weather holds; I will wash your cloak and anything else you have as well.”

 

“You needn’t bother; I can manage.”

 

Talliya smiled.  Dwalin’s voice was still gruff, but some of the edge was gone.  It was a smooth bass with a thick dwarvish accent, which she loved.  Talliya was happy to know he accepted her hospitality.  She was keenly aware of their distrust of others.  “It is no bother I assure you and consider it part of your compensation.  I will be in the front room when you are ready for supper.”  She left the dwarf to his bath.

 

Dwalin felt a little bit of the bitterness melt away as the warm water caressed his sore muscles.  Over the years he had become jaded and distrustful; quick to anger and more silent than was the norm.  He had little contact with others, preferring his solitude and although Thorin had found them a fine home in Ered Luin and they began to prosper, Dwalin still felt unsatisfied and restless.  He heard tell that some dwarves were just like that.  He did not want to be ‘just like that’; he wanted to find the illusive key to his happiness.  

 

He slid under the water and resurfaced with a sputter.  The rumbling of this stomach made him finish up before the water cooled.  Wrapping the towel around his hips he peered beyond the partition before lumbering to his room.  It was comfortably furnished, not the sparse servant-style quarters he was expecting.  There was a plush bed with a beautifully crafted headboard.  If it had been stone, Dwalin would have sworn it was dwarf-made.  Maps hung on the walls and curtains over the windows.  It was the homiest room the old warrior had stayed in since he fled Erebor for his room in Ered Luin held less comforts.  He rummaged through his pack for his clean garments; then dressed in breeches with a linen shirt and leather jerkin.

 

When he entered the kitchen, he found Talliya humming to herself as she pulled fresh biscuits from the oven.  Not wanting to startle her, Dwalin cleared his throat, successfully getting her attention.

 

  “Ah, Master Dwalin!  How do you feel?”

 

“Better.  Pulled the plug for the tub; fine bit of pipe work.”

 

“Thank you,” she replied.  “My Da rigged it for Mama.  It really is such a simple thing but it makes draining water much easier.  The pipe takes it out the garden.”  She pointed to a seat at the table and Dwalin obediently sat.

  

A large crock of stew was set before him and a plate of steaming biscuits.  Nodding his head in thanks, the famished dwarf dug in.  A tankard of ale soon appeared before him and Dwalin ate and drank his fill.  As his bowl was filled again, he realized that the woman had been serving him nonstop and taken no supper for herself.  

 

“You not eating?” he asked between mouthfuls.

 

“I’ll eat,” Talliya answered, green eyes twinkling.  “Just want to take the apple tart out of the oven first.”

 

After more food than he’d eaten in a month and the best apple tart ever, the tall dwarf pushed away from the table.  “Fine cooking, lassie,” he said, a loud burp escaping his lips.

 

Talliya grinned; Da always said a burp was the best compliment when it came to supper!  Dwalin wiped sleeve across his month and muttered an apology before standing.  “Need to fetch my axes and have a little smoke.”

 

“Very well,” the woman replied.  “I will clean up and head to bed.  I’ve thrown the bolt on front, so use the back.  Make yourself at home and feel free to light your pipe in the house.  It won’t bother me.”

 

Dwalin gave her a half smile and a nod before leaving the cottage.  That woman was the first person who did not treat him like some kind of stray animal or dimwit.  Treated him with respect and genuine kindness, she did.  World would be a better place with more like her.  The dwarf retrieved his axes then settled on the back step for a smoke and some thinking.  

 

 


	4. Not the First Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin discovers he is not the first dwarf to find work at Talliya's homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for the comments and kudos! Enjoy the next segment!  
> ~~~~~~~~~

Dwalin awoke to the smell of smoked meats and eggs.  He stretched lazily then rose, splashed water on his face and pulled back the curtains.  The sun had just risen and it looked to be a good day to work on the stone wall.  After dressing, he entered the kitchen.

 

Talliya hummed softly as she turned the sausage and ham.  A large skillet of scrambled eggs mixed with diced onions and pepper filled the small room with wondrous smells.  Hearing the Dwarf enter, the woman turned with a genuine smile. 

 

“Good morrow, Master Dwarf!” she said pleasantly while filling a large plate with food.

 

Dwalin, never one for many words, gave a slight bow.  He sat down at the table and watched as the large dish was set before him.  Breakfast also included biscuits and honey, and strong black tea—just the way he liked it.

 

The woman filled her own plate and sat across from him.  “My father always said a hearty breakfast made for a good day’s work,” she explained.

 

The burly dwarf responded with a nod of agreement and a grunt, his mouth full of ham.  He finished quickly, anxious to get to work earning his keep.  Downing his mug of black tea, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and rose.  “I’ll see to the wall today.  The root cellar can wait till less pleasant weather.”  With that, he left the cottage.

 

Talliya watched him go.  She was certain he was the most interesting dwarf she’d ever met—not that there had been that many.  Now and again one or two passed that way traveling to or from the Blue Mountains.  She finished her meal, cleaned the dishes and prepared to start her own chores.  It was a fine day for the wash and she needed to finish mending several items for the quarry master’s wife.  As she worked, her humming floated on the wind.

 

Dwalin appraised the wall.  The damage was due to age and weather, not poor craftsmanship.  He was glad to see it was still strong at the juncture near the iron gate.  It would have been a bear to remove it.  As he examined the workmanship, he caught sight of a small emblem stamped into the metal.  He knew that mark, knew it very well.  It seems he was not the first dwarf to find work here.  He should have spotted Thorin Oakenshield’s handy work when he first arrived! 

 

As Dwalin worked, he could hear Talliya singing to herself as she hung the laundry to dry.  He could not place it, but there was something familiar about the melody.  He caught himself watching her more than once.  She was not very tall even for a woman, less than a hand taller than he was.  He guessed that both mother and father were of smaller stature, as nothing was overly difficult for Dwalin to reach.  The Dwarf wondered briefly about her lack of spouse.  She certainly was well into marrying age and a damn fine cook.  He figured her husband must have had died and she still mourned.  In time, she would find suitors at her door and have no need to hire help.  After all, he supposed that she would be pleasing to the eyes of men; he found her pleasing to look upon.  Pleasing to look at!  Bah!  What had gotten into him?

 

The day grew unseasonably warm and although Dwarves are not greatly bothered by temperatures, perspiration drenched clothing was uncomfortable.  Knowing that few—if any—people would happen by, Dwalin removed first his jerkin then his linen shirt as he worked, hauling stones from a pilenear the barn to the wall and fitting them together like a large puzzle.  It felt good to do work like this, out in the open, away from the flames of a forge and prying eyes.  Stonework suited him and Dwalin actually felt happy.

 

Talliya watched the dwarf work from the kitchen window.  She smiled as memories assailed her.  She thought back to a time some twelve springs ago when another dwarf sought work in the town.  The Blacksmith had taken him on and eventually her Da requested he make the iron gate.  Like Dwalin, he had been tall though not quite so broad as Dwalin; he had been handsome even by the standards of men. 

 

He had thick dark hair and neatly trimmed beard.  Eyes like deep blue poolheld a fire she had never see before; she was convinced that they could consume her if she gazed into them for too long.  She found she fancied him and since her Da was friendly with the dwarf she though perhaps…However, when she spoke to her father about the stranger, he was quick to tell her that the dwarf was not a proper match for her; anyway his was a high birth despite his outward appearance.  Da had said others would be better suited for her and so she kept her distance.  Good thing, too, for Thorin was gone as suddenly as he appeared.

 

Returning to the present, the woman watched Dwalin move the stones, always seeming to pick the right one.  Her Da had been like that.  He could look at stones and know just where to place them.  Actually, the two were very much alike—master masons, needing few words to speak volumes, men of integrity.  However, her Da was not as tall as Dwalin and had considerably more hair, which was saying a lot for a thick mass of sable hair covered Dwalin's powerful chest!  Where Dwalin was robust in the chest—Talliya chuckled—her Da was robust in the stomach!  Still both had arms strong as oak branches and deep-set eyes that shone with dwarven pride.  The woman’s smile faded and she sighed.  She missed her father.  He had been all she had for so long and now, watching another dwarf work on *his* wall made her heartache and loneliness assailed her.  

 

She had no husband, no suitor; the men of the town never got past her more dwarvish attributes although she did not really look like a she-dwarf if what her father told her was true.  Talliya lacked the telltale sign--a beard.  Furthermore, one would have to get quite familiar with her to encounter her dwarfish aspects and the quarry master’s son had been the last one willing to go beyond a mere kiss.  When he discovered what lay beneath her blouse, he turned tail and the whispers began.  As such, the town’s men did not look her way again and the few dwarves and travelers that passed through never stayed log enough to take notice.  Well, at least she had some company for a time; that was better than nothing. 

 

She turned back to the oven.  The meat and vegetables would be ready just about sundown.  She could not pay much in coin, but she would see Dwalin well fed.  She found her mind often wandering to the large dwarf with the scared face and marked body.  Something about him touched her.  He was like a bear on the outside, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw a weariness and loneliness that matched her own.  She sighed; she was being foolish again.  He either already had a spouse or like most dwarves desired none.  ‘Anyway,’ she scolded herself, ‘you just met him; it’s only loneliness that caused such interest!’

 

*****

 

Come evening, they ate in comfortable silence; Dwalin, expressing his pleasure in the meal with a single word here and there.  After supper he lingered at the table as Talia cleared things away.  He has been noticing things about the house and barn.  There seemed to be an awful lot of dwarven craftsmanship on this homestead and it peaked his curiosity.  As far as he knew, this was not an area frequented by his people.  Finally, he spoke up.

 

“It seems I am not the first Dwarf to find work here, lassie,” he said with a deep rumble.  He watched her carefully.

 

“No, anther came through some twelve years ago.  He found some work with the blacksmith.  My father asked him to make the iron gate out front.  He did a fine job; left right after he finished, well before the heat of the summer.  My father said he was a dwarf of some importance.”

 

“Aye,” Dwalin agreed quietly, taking a swig of ale.

 

“You know of him?” the woman asked excitedly.

 

“Aye.  He is Thorin Oakenshield, whom I call king.”

 

Talliya stared openly.  King?  So that is why her father discouraged her interest.  At first she had been hurt and then cross.  Now, she was glad.  Where would that have gone?  Nowhere.  No respectable King of the Dwarves would want a half-breed for a wife. 

 

“He is well?” she asked, feeling the silence draw uncomfortably long.

 

“As well as can be expected,” the dwarf replied.  Dwalin took a long draw from his tankard, finishing the amber liquid.  Talliya took and refilled it.  Again Dwalin watched her.  She was very comfortable in his presence, which really was unusual for humans, especially the female kind.  Seems short, gruff, hairy males made them feel all ill at ease.  Not this woman, though.  There was something about her, about this homestead. 

 

“Who did the rest?” he finally asked knowing that Thorin did not do it.

 

“My father,” Talliya replied with a sigh.  She glanced at Dwalin and gave a sad smile.  “He was a Broadbeam.”

 

That news left the stoic dwarf stunned.  Her father was a dwarf?  While that explained much, she was clearly not a she –dwarf.  She lacked even the barest hint of a beard…unless she shaved or plucked it!  Dwalin had heard of some exiled she-dwarves pulling the whiskers from their face to better blend with the humans when they sought work.  The notion disturbed him greatly.  Beards for both males and females were a matter of pride!

 

“And your mother?”

 

The woman took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter.  “A woman, from this town actually.”  Talliya moved to sit across from Dwalin and continued, “My father came to the village to search for work and because, according to him, his heart was restless.  They met at a summer festival.  They married; Da built this homestead for her and never returned to his people.  Even after she died, he did not want to leave here.  I think he was unsure how welcomed I would be among his people.  I would not pass for a she-dwarf.  So, he stayed here and raised me himself.  He passed five summers ago.”  Talia stared into her mug of tea.  She did not want to see the disgust in Dwalin’s eyes.  Her father told her that dwarves rarely joined with outsiders, even other clans did not often mix.  Too marry a human was almost unheard of.

 

Dwalin sat silently for some time.  He looked at Talliya with a scrutinizing glaze.  She sat with her head down, cheeks colored.  He had not meant to make her uncomfortable nor bring up painful losses.  He was only curious.  Now that he really looked at her, he could see traces of dwarf in her—apple cheeks and slightly turned up nose.  Her hair was thick and her eyes like faceted gems.  She had the curves of a she-dwarf that was for sure—full bosom and softly rounded hips.  Dwalin had admitted to himself earlier that she was ‘pretty’ now he admitted she was attractive.

 

That night, as Dwalin drifted to sleep, a peace settled over him.  For the first time since he left, he felt his belly full of fine food and his rest better than ever and even contentment seeped into his weary bones.  Best of all, that bitterness, that dark bile taste that resided deep within him lessened.  Just before sleep claimed him, the old warrior’s thoughts turned to Talliya.  She was a fine bit of dwarf—even without a beard!

 


	5. Arrangements Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin settles in to his routine and is able to make a simple arrangement for Talliya.

Three weeks passed and although they spoke little both Talliya and Dwalin seemed comfortable with their arrangement.  Each morning they shared a hearty breakfast then went off to their respective duties.  At midday, the woman brought the dwarf a tray of dried meats, cheese, and fruit or vegetables and a tall mug of ale.  At supper, they ate in relative silence or discussing the projects around the homestead.  Dwalin would then close up the barn and enjoy his pipe and Talliya would clean up and retire to her room or finish some sewing by the fire.  All and all it was an amicable situation.

 

 

******

 

Talliya enjoyed Dwalin’s company greatly; however, she knew, the longer he stayed the more attached she would become.  Although their working relationship grew into what she felt was a friendship, she realized the dwarf, eventually, would decide to leave.  She would be alone again and there was nothing she could do about it.  Why did he have to be so ruggedly appealing?  The half-blood sighed and leaned back in her chair, her stitching forgotten as she thought about Dwalin.  He was the strongest being she had ever met yet there was a gentleness about him.  She knew others found his markings and scars frightful; she thought they added character.  Each one carried a memory she of that she was sure.  The life he must lead,the things he must have seen!  Deep-set smoldering eyes and a bear of a chest often haunted her dreams and she wondered how it would feel to bewrapped in his strong arms.  Mama had implied it was like being cocooned in almost smothering warmth, at least that was how Talliya interpreted what her mother wrote in her journal.

 

 

Her mama had kept a very intimate journal, which Talliya had found some years earlier and taken to reading.  It gave her insight into her mother and father’s relationship and into life in general.  Amid the day-to-day entries were some that would have made an orc blush!  The half-dwarf found herself now re-reading those passages, suddenly taking more of an interest in what they described.  In the solitude of her room, in the dark of the night she laid awake and fantasized.  Curiosity awokeand honestly, it left her wanting with no relief in sight.  Talliya sighed and returned to her stitching; daydreaming would have to wait.  Lost in her thoughts and work, she was unaware that she was the subject of scrutiny. 

 

 

Dwalin leaned by the window , chewing on his pipe stem and gazing at the stars.  The more Dwalin worked **,** the more at ease he felt.  The restlessness in his spirit quieted and he no longer felt the need to move on so quickly.  He felt content here, as if he belonged despite the reservations of the townsfolk.  His eyes drifted to Talliya and he wondered if her Da had felt this way.  Something inside him tingled as he watched her.  In the firelight her hair was burnished copper, dark and rich.  Aye, she was most appealing and his desire stirred often when he thought of her.  She seemed to be taking a respite from her stitching as she leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, her rosy lips relaxed and inviting.  He had lain with a wench or two in his time; seems women are fonder of trinkets and baubles than fearful of dwarves.  They had serviced him well and he enjoyed such pleasure but it always left him feeling the same as when he arrived.  Dwalin began to wonder what it would be like with Talliya.  She was a strong lass, but could she handle his passion, his need?  He shifted uncomfortably as images of her writhing against him filled his mind…

 

 

“Dwalin?”

 

 

The dwarf blinked and found questioning green eyes looking at him.  He cleared his throat and shifted again.  When had his trousers become so snug?  “What?” he mumbled.

 

 

Talliya smiled.  She had caught him looking at her, lost in thought.  “You seem many miles away.”

 

 

“Just thinking.”  The dwarf noticed that she seemed to expect more of an answer so he continued, “Was thinking about leaving by the first frost and heading back to the Blue Mountains…”

 

 

“Oh,” the half-blood said, her voice tinged with disappointment.  “Well, I will see to your pay...”

 

 

The Dwarf spoke on, ignoring her comment.  “…But the barn needs work.  I’ll stay through the winter.”

 

 

The pronouncement took Talliya by surprise; just like a dwarf to state it as fact, as if she had no choice in the matter.  Her heart began to flutter and race.  She schooled her features though and replied as calmly as she could, “I see, very well—if you are willing to do the repairs, I am willing to keep you on.”

 

 

Dwalin nodded then stretched.  “Well, best get some rest.  Want to get started early.”  The dwarf gave a nod and vanished into the back room.

 

 

Talliya sighed.  The thought of wintering with the dwarf made her body tingle but she was only fooling herself.  Dwalin would never be interested in her.  She sighed and returned to her stitching.  She would need to do more work in order to support them and pay him come spring.

 

 

*****

 

Summer stretched in to autumn.  The wall was done and the root cellar carved out.  Dwalin and Talliya’s relationship seemed to remain unchanged, although the dwarf engaged in conversation more often.  Talliya began asking general questions about the dwarf, always making sure to keep from prying too deep.  She had always been curious about that part of her heritage and her Da shared little, doing his best to raise her to interact with the humans.  

 

 

Dwalin awoke with the sun on a crisp autumn morning.  As he washed and dressed, he smelled no breakfast.  That was odd.  Talliya always woke early!  He moved to the kitchen, only embers remained, the cook fire almost out.  The dwarf glanced towards Talliya’s room and noticed the door open, the bed made.  Finally, he caught a glimpse of a slender hand hanging from the arm of the big chair.  Quietly he made his way into the main room and around the chair.  It seems the lass never got herself to bed and fell asleep where she sat, a half mended skirt still in her lap.  The dwarf watched her for a moment, her breathing relaxed.  She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so desirable.  Dwalin reached out to touch her cheek, but pulled his rough hand back.  If he woke her, she would begin her day franticly fussing because breakfast was not ready.  She worked hard enough, seeing to his meals and wash, and then spent her evenings sewing for others; she deserved a quiet morning.  

 

 

Leaving silently, Dwalin hitched the wagon, loaded a sack of corn and headed to the mill.  He had a few things to acquire in town and from the quarry so he could finish the root cellar.  He figured he would be back at the homestead just past midday.  Pulling up to the mill, he noticed the miller shin-deep in the river.  Hopping from the wagon, the dwarf approached him.

 

 

The man looked up.  “Ah, Master Dwarf!  What can I do for you?”  He began to climb up the small embankment.

 

 

“Brought a bag of corn; Talliya said to grind it fine.”

 

 

“Well, come then, let’s get it weighed and marked.”

 

The dwarf grabbed the sack and followed the miller into the mill.  He set it on the scale and watched with a careful eye.  This man seemed honest and rather friendly but still, a dwarf is a dwarf.  Once everything was squared away, Dwalin thanked the man and made to leave.

 

 

“A moment, if you can,” the miller called after the dwarf.

 

 

Dwalin turned, strong arms folded across his chest, and waited for him to approach.  The miller hastened toward the waiting dwarf.

 

 

“I know you work for Talliya but, if you could spare a day or two before the river starts to freeze, I could use some help fortifying the wall that supports the wheel.  The summer storms and rising river weakened it.  I am willing to pay well.”

 

 

Dwalin considered the offer.  He did not really need the money however, Talliya did.  The dwarf knew her coffers had to be running low.  He could give the money to her, although he guessed she would refuse it.  Then he had an idea.

 

 

“I will help you but whatever you would pay me, see that Talliya gets that amount in feed instead.”

 

 

The Miller smiled.  That was a fair trade.  He and his wife were fond of Talliya and happily helped any way they could.  He was please to see the dwarf was not milking her generosity.  “Agreed,” he said extending his hand.  They shook on it, Dwalin agreeing to come by in three days’ time, weather willing.  

 

 

*****

 

 

Talliya awoke, squinting in the morning sun.  She was stiff but rested.  Realizing she slept in the chair, she quickly looked around, noticing how late it was.  She sprang from the chair, rushed to the kitchen to stoke the cook fire back to life.  There was no sound from the back of the cottage and she assumed Dwalin had already risen.  The half-dwarf could not fathom why he had not woken her.  She went to her room, changed and headed to the barn.  The wagon was gone as was the sack of corn.  The dwarf went to the mill for her and most likely to pick up supplies for the root cellar.  It was nearing midday so Talliya returned to the kitchen to prepare a meal.  Dwalin would most likely be hungry when he returned.

 

 

Dwalin returned as expected just as the sun moved from the highest point.  He entered the cottage just as Talliya finished setting the table.

 

 

“Oh Dwalin, I’m so sorry!  I can’t imagine how I over slept.  You should have woken me.”

 

 

“You needed rest.”  Dwalin took a seat at the table.

 

 

“But what of your breakfast?”

 

 

Helping himself, Dwalin answered, “Managed.”

 

 

“I feel terrible…”

 

 

“Don’t.”

 

 

“But…”

 

 

“Let it go, lassie.”  

 

 

Talliya made to speak again but the look he gave her stopped her.  The extra few hours of sleep had done wonders.  Perhaps Dwalin was right.  Moving the conversation along, she said, “Thank you for taking the grain.  Were you able to get what you needed to finish the cellar?”

 

 

“Aye.  Should have it finished in a few days.”

 

 

“That will be good.  I am almost ready to start stocking for winter.”

 

 

“Made an arrangement with the miller.  He needs help with his retaining wall; told him I’d help.”

 

 

Talliya got up and hurried to her room.  Moments later, she returned with a small pouch.  It was set before the Dwarf.

 

 

“What’s this?” Dwalin asked, already knowing the answer.

 

 

“You needn’t take another job; I said I would pay.  You’ve been working nearly a two moons.”

 

 

Dwalin pushed the coin pouch away and regarded her.  Taking his usual position of arms crossed over his massive chest he replied, “I have a roof and bed and fine food to eat.  I don’t need the coin; we’re even.”

 

 

“No, we agreed…”

 

 

Dwalin stood, snatched the coin and came before the half-dwarf.  Firmly he grasped her hand turning the palm up and deposited the small bundle.  “You said you could not pay what the quarry or mill could but offered food and bed.  I accepted.”  The look on his face brooked no argument.  Dwalin gave a nod and left, leaving Talliya stunned.

 

 

 

 


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is a powerful emotion; fear of loss even more so!

The frosts had come early and there was still much to prepare. Dwalin saw that the chimneys were clean and in good repair while Talliya stocked the root cellar and cured meats. The two now lived very comfortably together. The dwarf no longer seemed to be a hired hand and the town’s people began to whisper. The half-dwarf would just laugh and brush off the assumptions. “He is leaving in the spring,” she would say with a chuckle. The though made her heart ache for she was *very* fond of the dwarf and her dreams had become more tantalizing as of late. Still, she never spoke to Dwalin of personal matters preferring ignorance-- less likely to get disappointed. So, the two prepared to settle in for the long hard winter.

 

Talliya knelt on the bank of the small lake just behind her property. Cattails were abundant and the roots made for good roasting. However, she needed to harvest them before the ground froze. She hummed to herself as she dug in the cool ground. Suddenly, Talliya froze, the half-dug bulb forgotten. She sensed something. The world around her went still and she slowly turned. There at the glade’s edge, not fifty paces crept a beast so foul, it feared nothing. The mangy warg crouched, drool and foam dripped from its jaws. The beast snarled, the element of surprise lost. Still it inched forward, its prey trapped against the flowing river. Panic flooded into Talliya’s soul. She could not out run it, nor make it to a sturdy enough tree. Her small blade would be of little help against the thick matted hide. There was only one option and it did not guarantee her survival. In a burst of self-preservation, the half-dwarf screamed as loud and as long as she could as she dashed not forward but back, back to the cold dark lake. 

 

The warg bounded towards her, but slowed as it neared the water. Its meal had already darted into the lake and swam towards an outcropping of rock. The beast growled and snapped its great jaw, pacing in frustration. Wargs, though powerful swimmers, did not like water; but if the animal wished to eat, it would have to give chase. It padded into the shallows; it had time. Its meal had nowhere to go and once the beast overcame its hesitation, the hunt would continue!

 

****

Dwalin piled the split wood and retrieved another log. As he was poised to drop the ax, a sound reached his ears. Suddenly terror gripped the dwarf’s heart. Wasting no time, he grabbed his battle-ax—which he kept with him always—and ran for the river. Talliya was in trouble! As Dwalin raced through the small glade, he prayed to Mahal that he arrived in time. As he came over the embankment, he let out a great yell, drawing the mongrel’s attention.

 

The great beast turned with a snarl, its body moving more fluidly than one might expect from so massive a fiend. It lunged. Talliya’s scream melded with Dwalin’s battle cry as he swerved to the side and raised his ax. First blood was his! The creature howled in pain and came around for another attack, the hair on its back bristling. Dwalin stood ready, great axe in hand. Now he stood between the warg and its intended prey. The demon would have to get passed Dwalin and that was *not* going to happen as far as the warrior was concerned. The two combatants charged.

 

Clinging to the rock Talliya watched with a mix of awe and horror as Dwalin fought. She had never seen a dwarf in battle and she found it frightening, yet enthralling. Her heart raced with each blow the dwarf landed. It took little time before the fearsome dwarf delivered the fatal stroke and the beast fell dead in mid lunge. Dwalin was panting heavily as he kicked the carcass. Raising his bloodied ax on last time, he neatly sliced its throat. He bent over, willing the rage and fear inside him to stop. 

 

Splashing caught his attention. Turning, he moved to the water’s edge. He saw Talliya struggling to make her way to the shore. Despite his own exhaustion and dislike of random bodies of water, the dwarf rushed forward, pushing his way through waist-deep water. Something inside him erupted like the fires of Mount Doom! He had found it; at long last, he knew what he sought for all those restless years! The very thought of losing the half-dwarf drove him mad and the need to hold her almost unbearable.

 

Talliya’s wet clothes weighed her down and she struggled to stay above the water. She set her eyes on the grim dwarf before her and focused on him. She was safe; he was safe. With a final lunge, she fell into his arms, tears streaming.

 

“I thought it would kill me! I did not know what to do…oh Dwalin, I was so afraid! If you had not heard me…if you had not come…I…” Talliya was quickly becoming hysterical. 

 

Hysterical was something that Dwalin did not do. He gave her a solid shake, his slate eyes finally catching her gaze.

 

“We must go. There might be more about and the struggle may have alerted them.”

 

Talliya let herself be led ashore. The two trudged to the house, Talliya completely soaked, cold clothing plastered to her body and rivulets of water running down her face. Entering the main room, Dwalin stoked the fire and grabbed a blanket. Wrapping it about the dazed woman and tucking into her grip, Dwalin pulled his own cloak from the hook. Ignoring his own dripping clothes, he pulled it across his shoulders. 

 

“I need to let the town know about the warg. I will be back soon. Draw yourself a bath and get warm.” The dwarf stepped through the door.

 

In a flash, Talliya followed, grabbing his cloak desperately. “Please, don’t go,” she pleaded, terror rising within her again.

 

“They need to be…”

 

“NO! You can’t leave! You said yourself there will likely be others and not even you could fight off a pack.” Images of her father began to flood through her frightened mind.

 

Dwalin continued to pull away. He needed to get word out. He would be fine. Still he felt her pull at him with a sob. Dwalin could handle just about anything except female hysteria! He could not believe that she was acting like this. Talliya never over reacted about anything so what...Then it hit him. He understood and it made sense. Her Da was killed by wargs and now she feared he would suffer the same fate. Dwalin stopped abruptly and turned on the frantic woman. The feelings inside him, newly awaken, flared like the flames of the great dwarf forges.

 

Talliya stumbled back as the tall dwarf turned to her, a look of determination on his face. Suddenly, strong fingers tangled in her thick wet hair and her ramblings silenced by hot, demanding lips. All fear and thought fled from the half-dwarf’s mind as she slowly registered what was happening. Then it was over. Dwalin withdrew and she felt a loss. Strong arms now held her tight against a powerful chest and she was keenly aware of his scent. It caused her face to flush and her stomach to tingle.

 

“I *will* return,” Dwalin whispered sending shivers down her spine, “before sundown.” He made sure she saw the truth in his eyes when he pulled back. “You need warmth. A bath will drive the chill away and settle your nerves.

 

Talliya wanted to tell the dwarf that he could drive away the chill. That she needed him. Instead, she nodded numbly. She watched as Dwalin vanished into the barn and returned a short time later on his pony. She shivered as he passed the iron gate. Finally, the cold seeping into her bones drove her inside. Dwalin’s advice had been sound. Talliya checked on the stew and set kettles to boil. Now that things had quieted, she began to process the day’s events. Tears began to fill her eyes as emotions flooded her. She shook as she filled the tub, hiccupped as she stripped, and downright sobbed as she stepped into the steaming water. She leaned back and tried to let the water sooth her; it worked. Soon the fear faded into calm to curiosity. Dwalin had kissed her and she wondered why.

 

‘To shut you up, of course,’ her mind told her. 

 

‘True, but he could have done it another way,’ her heart whispered. 

 

Talliya sank beneath the water and came up with a gasp. It was ridiculous! Ludicrous! Yet, deep inside she felt hope ignite. Her Da had fallen in love with her mother so it was not out of the question. Her body responded to that thought quite pleasantly. She felt her stomach flip and she could not stop the grin. Oh, she was being foolish again! But who cares? It was just her and her dreaming—no harm done. She closed her eyes and finally relaxed. 

 

A sudden noise jolted her from her peace. In her distracted state, she had not pulled the privacy screen and if that noise was in fact Dwalin, he would walk right in on her in the tub! For a moment, she froze and listened intently. Nothing. Sighing, she decided it was time to leave the tub and see to dinner before she found herself in an embarrassing situation. Talliya stepped out of the tub; she felt better. The half-dwarf still felt sick at the thought of the warg, but then her mind wandered, again, to Dwalin’s kiss and butterflies hatched. She pulled the plug and reached for a towel.

 

*******

 

Dwalin had warned the townsmen about the warg. Only the Miller seemed to pay him any heed. Well, that was their foolishness! He did all he felt necessary. Now, riding home, his mind turned to other more distracting thoughts. He had kissed Talliya without thought and it awoke something deep within him, something that had laid dormant and which now could not be quelled. Dwalin had found the treasure he sought; he found his mate. The only thing that remained was whether she was agreeable and Dwalin had no idea how to broach that. Now, he wished his brother Balin was with him. He would know what to do.

 

Dwalin rode into the yard and stabled his pony. Approaching the back of the house, he caught a glimpse of Talliya through the window. She stood with her back to him. He knew he should turn away, head back to the barn, but the sight of her awoke his desire. He watched through the window as she wrapped her long, thick, dark auburn hair in a towel. He swallowed hard when she turned, inadvertently displaying her more than ample breasts, peaked nipples surrounded by soft copper wisps. Oh, she was a dwarf lass indeed! His eyes then traveled the rest of her visible body. Before Talliya wrapped the towel around her body, Dwalin espied a thin trail of hair from her bellybutton down to an area blocked by the damn windowsill. He wanted to creep closer to see the patch of copper curls he knew to be just out of view. 

 

The dwarf finally tore his gaze from the tempting image, cursing his weakness. He turned and walked to the horse trough; in frustration, he thrust his head into the cold water, shaking it as he rose. He lived far too many years to be acting like this! He dunked his head again, sputtering as he came up. Then, he waited, patiently, until she had enough time to leave the back room and his awakened member returned to its flaccid state. Only then did he enter the house. He stole to his room and donned clean, dry clothing before going to the kitchen. 

 

Talliya appeared to have calmed down, although Dwalin noticed her hands still shook. She plated his stew and asked quietly, “What did they say?”

 

“Fools think it is just a renegade; don’t want to see the truth.”

 

“Most are that way. They think they are safe in their little town. Even after Da…” her voice broke. Taking a calming breath, she continued, “Even after they found his remains and the multiple paw prints, they brushed it off. Only the miller took it as a sign to be more vigilant. He got himself a couple of big dogs. Not really a match for a warg, but better than nothing.” She returned to the sink, busying herself with clean up.

 

Dwalin knew he had not given her enough time to dress *and* eat, yet she made no bowl for herself. “You will not eat?” he asked.

 

“I don’t have an appetite; perhaps later,” came the quiet reply.

 

The dwarf took several more mouthfuls, silently watching the woman work. Finally, he spoke again, “Good I’m staying the winter, safer for you.”

 

Talliya’s heart beat quickly. “Aye, I suppose,” she replied suddenly feeling awkward. After a long silence, she dropped the dishcloth in the bucked and with her back to Dwalin she asked the question that had been nagging her since it happened. “Before you left, that... that kiss, it was just to stop my panic, to draw my attention, right? She tried to sound casual, to keep her true meaning hidden, but Dwalin spent years hearing what others did not say.

 

“Aye.” He watched her shoulders drop just a bit and the barest hint of a sigh escaped her lips. He stood and came to a stop right behind her.

 

Talliya could feel the heat of his body; feel his breath in her hair. She stood as still as a hair in the sights of a fox.

 

“And desire.” He went out on a limb, trying to coax some insight from her. It was phrased something like a question though it was said rhetorically.

 

The rumble of his voice made her body quiver as she processed his words. She turned and found herself pressed against the counter and his presence. The dwarf might not be taller, but somehow, at the moment, he seemed to tower over her. He was so close she could smell the pack of pipe tobacco he kept in his shirt pocket. She could smell him and it made her senses come alive. Finally, she looked at him through long lashes. “Desire?” she repeated in a whisper.

 

“Aye; did I overstep?” He didn’t wait for her answer; instead, he threaded his fingers into her hair and guided her lips to his.

 

Talliya could do nothing but shake her head before he captured her lips. She felt dizzy as his soft mustache and beard tickled her cheeks and chin. He coaxed her lips open and slid his tongue in to meet hers and she melted into him. A moan escaped as she returned the kiss, her arms coming around his broad shoulders.

 

He shifted to kiss her cheek and nip at her ear. His control quickly fading, he took her lips again, this time in a hungry, demanding kiss. She did not resist and the dwarf let his newly discovered passion take control. Keeping one hand wrapped firmly about her waist, Dwalin’s free hand began to work on the buttons of her shirt. Soon, his large hand slid beneath the fabric and cupped a generous handful of soft flesh.

 

The woman groaned and arched into his touch, encouraging the dwarf further. Moving his hand for just a moment, he loosed a few more buttons before pushing the fabric off Talliya’s shoulder and down her arm, sliding her under sheath with it. With her breast now free, he dipped his head and took the rosy nipple in his mouth. He was rewarded with a mew and slender arms wrapped about his head keeping him securely in place. Keeping his lips locked on her breast, he wrapped his arms about her waist and lifted her easily. Carefully he maneuvered to his room—it was closest—and deposited Talliya on the bed. He pulled back just long enough to pull off his own shirt. 

 

Talliya may have seen him bare-chested while working, but it was nothing like seeing him shirtless in a bedroom. His broad chest was covered in thick dark hair that she so wanted to reach out and touch. Dwalin’s arms, like the rest of him, bore many silvery scars, tribute to the strength and courage of the warrior dwarf! Marked with runes and riddled with scars, he was the most beautiful being to Talliya’s eyes and his raw appeal made her wet. She knew not where this would all lead; her body hoped it would finally feel an unbridled release of passion lying in Dwalin’s embrace.

 

She did not have to wonder long for Dwalin crawled over her, taking her lips in a demanding kiss. His large hands slid over her flesh’ squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. The rough calluses scraped Talliya’s soft skin causing her to shiver. The dwarf seemed to touch every inch of her exposed body as his lips traced a line of fire along her jaw and teeth grazed her neck.

 

Talliya squirmed under his ministrations as pleasure and passion mounted. Pulling her blouse open completely, Dwalin kissed his way down her sternum; her stomach quivered as his hair tangled with the soft down on her belly. The dwarf moaned as his hands slid under her skirts, hiking the fabric higher and higher. Now he moved by pure instinct, desire ruling his actions, passion guiding his heart. 

 

Now she understood, knew of what her mother spoke in the pages of her journal. The passion Da carried deep within him. Any further thought flew from her mind, however, as the very wicked tongue licked and lips sucked on her; strong hands fondled her breast and arse, She felt a hand slid up her leg and cool air brush her leg as it was freed from her heavy skirts. As she watched, Dwalin pushed her skirts to her waist. Her heart raced as he took in the sight of her and she saw desire burn brightly in his eyes. A hand skimmed Talliya’s thigh as a demanding mouth claimed hers. One strong finger slid between her folds and glided through her wetness. Pressure against her swollen nub made the half-dwarf writhe and arch her back. Oh, she could not take anymore and ecstasy surged through her body as Dwalin brought her to orgasm; something no other had ever done before.


	7. Passion to domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves smoothly for the two companions as they settle into an unspoken relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy comments and thoughts for discussion. Please feed the Muses and thanks for reading!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talliya rode out the waves of pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful; her own hand did little to prepare her for the actual thing. Before she could fully regain her composure, she felt a rough thumb rub at her sensitive little nub and a thick finger enter her. Instinctively, she tightened her muscle against the invasion. A warm mouth took hold of her nipple and sucked hard, causing her a momentary laps; a second finger entered her, thrusting in and out in rhythm that her hips naturally followed. The half-dwarf could feel the pleasure build again and she sighed and moaned in wanton abandon.

 

Dwalin continued his oral exploration of her body, suckling first one breast and then the other. He worked his was up, licking and nipping at the soft flesh on Talliya’s throat, relishing the way she responded. His own desire strained in its confines. As he claimed her lips hungrily, he freed his member and removed his fingers from her body.

 

Talliya did not know when Dwalin had undid his trousers; but as she felt demanding lips crush hers in a kiss that sucked the very breath from her, she felt a indescribable stretching of her untried body, pain building as Dwalin entered her. There was a sudden sharp pain when he at last thrust to the hilt and she felt unnaturally full. She cried out in surprise, breaking the kiss. She panted and willed her body to relax as the dwarf held still for a moment, gently trailing kisses along her jaw. Then, he began to move; her discomfort eased and nature took over. Talliya began to thrust up to meet him, taking his hardened member deeper. She found a sudden need; she just could not seem to get enough in her and she began to thrust harder.

 

The dwarf answered her passion with his own desire. Feelings like never before rushed through him. Nothing else mattered anymore. All he needed lay beneath him, surrounding him, loving him. The pace quickened to a frantic level as he felt her inner walls tighten around him and milk his shaft dry. He understood now what was missing from his life…the love of another.

 

“My treasure,” he whispered as they shared euphoria.

 

Talliya was exhausted but satisfied and content like never before. Nothing her mother wrote prepared her for such an intense connection. She heard Dwalin’s soft words and merely sighed as the dwarf settled next to her, drawing her close to him. For the first time, Talliya knew what it was to be special, cherished, beautiful.

 

*********

Talliya stood at the wash basin, rinsing a cloth. The water had been cool enough to soother her tender lady parts. The coupling had been intense and her virgin body suffered for it. In the dim light, she could barely see the water turn pink as she rinsed the cloth. She needed to change it quickly before Dwalin awoke.

 

“You should have told me.”

 

“What?” Talliya asked, willing her racing heart to stop. Dwalin’s rough voice startled her and she spun, grabbing a towel to cover her torso. She thought he still slept.

 

“Should have told me it was your first,” the dwarf answered. He propped the pillows and leaned against the headboard. Even in the early dawn’s light, he could see her cheeks color.

 

“You would’ve stopped,” the half-dwarf whispered as she turned away, suddenly feeling ashamed at her obvious lack of experience.

 

“Would’ve been more careful,” Dwalin stated, concern coloring his deep voice. “You bleeding?”

 

“No—yes; but just what would be deemed normal, I suppose.” With the towel still clung to her chest, Talliya turned to face the dwarf. “I’ll get changed and see to breakfast,” she said with a weak smile.

 

Dwalin, never one to be prudish, moved from the bed and intercepted her. He stood before her as naked as the day he was born. With surprising tenderness, he took the towel from her hands, affording him a view of her most pleasing breasts. He cupped one and kneaded it gently while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

“After last night, there’s no need for modesty. I think we’ve moved beyond that.” He leaned in and kissed her soundly. “Last night was most enjoyable for me,” he said as he pulled away. He watched her carefully as she responded.

 

“And for me.” A bashful blush colored her cheeks and she peeked at him through thick lashes.

 

Dwalin smiled and gave her rump a good smack. “Now go fix breakfast; I’m starved!” he teased.

 

Talliya let out a little squeak and scurried from the room. She felt overwhelmed by the events of the night before. She had no idea what it all meant, but she knew her heart was lost. She only hoped that Dwalin felt the same and come spring would stay.

 

*****

Talliya and Dwalin spent the winter as constant companions. By day, they worked together on the repairs to the barn. They spent evenings in quiet conversation or comfortable silence, the dwarf smoking his pipe while Talliya stitched. They kept their own council and schedule as sleep went, each retiring when they felt ready though they now always shared a bed. Sometimes they merely slept, snuggled together listening to the raging winter winds. Other nights they gave in to sudden flares of passion and made love. The half-dwarf soon became more confident with intimacy and let desire lead her. Dwarves, it seemed, were not romantics as Talliya had heard tell of human men although they were attentive lovers. Their lovemaking was a combination of domination and pleasurable submission. Foreplay almost did not exist for when the urge surfaced, Talliya and Dwalin gave in regardless of location!

 

The lovers, if that was what they were, spoke no words of love or commitment. Talliya carefully kept her hopes and dreams secret lest she drive Dwalin away. Yet, as the winter passed into the dawn of spring, the dwarf said nothing more about leaving. When the snow finally began to melt and the cold winds no longer smelled of winter, Dwalin assessed the damage the winter caused on the homestead, sharing those thoughts with the half-dwarf. Hope began to blossom in Talliya’s heart just as the blossoms on the trees began to pop.

 

“The plow shear should go to the blacksmith soon to be sharpened. It will be better than doing it with a wetting stone,” Dwalin said between mouthfuls of biscuits and gravy one early spring morning  
.

“I know; I let it go too long.” A blush colored her cheeks. “Da would not be pleased.”

 

Dwalin gave a snort. He had learned much about her father over the past few months and answered her carefully worded questions about the Dwarven culture in general. Dwalin had even been willing to teach her a few words in Khuzdul—though some were curses inadvertently she overheard!

 

“We could use some more nails also,” the half-dwarf continued.

 

Dwalin wiped his mouth and pushed away from the table. “The weather is good and the road fairly dry. I’ll take the plough today and pick up nails. Will also stop by the mill and check on the wheel.”

 

“Oh, I just finished a new skirt for the Miller’s wife! Would you take it…please?”

 

Dwalin frowned but agreed. He would do anything for his ‘treasure’ although he never told her that. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. The cool spring breeze snuck in as the dwarf left sending a chill up Talliya’s spine.


	8. Untimely Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seems everything is going well, an unexpected travelers arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudo's and comments! I am glad I am able to entertain you with this tale!  
> ~G
> 
> ************

“Ah, Master Dwalin! How fortuitous that I found you here.”

 

Dwalin turned slowly and regarded the tall old man. “Gandalf,” he greeted cautiously. Whenever the wizard showed up, something was afoot. “Been a long time.”

 

“Well, yes it has. You seem to be faring well.” Gandalf gave a slight smile.

 

“What is it you want? No one just happens to stop here in their travels.” Dwalin busied himself with his pony. It was already later than he would like. He had work to finish.

 

Gandalf have a small huff at the unspoken accusation. “I thought perhaps you would join me for a mug of ale. I have news that may interest you.” The Wizard tried to sound casual.

 

The stout dwarf turned to face the unexpected traveler. “No time for the tavern. If you have something to say to me, do it quick.” Dwalin finished saddling his pony.

 

“I have not known you to turn down a tankard of ale.”

 

“Then you don’t really know me. Whatever scheme or plan you are cooking up old man, count me out.” Dwalin now led his pony out of the stable.

 

Never moving from his spot, Gandalf spoke loudly, “It concerns Thorin Oakenshield and it is *his* plan.”

 

That got the dwarf’s attention. Thorin was a kinsman and his liege. Dwalin did not look at the Wizard. He suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling. Despite his heart’s desire simply to walk away, go back to the homestead, and forget everything else, his dwarven sense of duty and loyalty won out. “Well, come on then. I don’t have all day.”

 

*******

 

Talliya sighed in relief when Dwalin appeared on the horizon. He went to town for a few things and she thought he would be home long before now. She knew he was quite capable of taking care of himself, but with their recent run in with the warg, she worried more as her dreams often revisited her father's death.

 

The woman went to the barn as Dwalin dismounted. “I am relieved to see you; I was getting worried,” she said good-naturedly.

 

Dwalin only grunted and led his pony into the barn. Talliya’s relief faded; something was not right. She could smell ale and Dwalin had never set foot in the tavern before. “Trouble finding what you needed?” She tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

 

“Stopped for a drink.” He moved past her. He spent most of the ride home in silent debate with himself; he had hoped to have everything sorted out before he got there. The tall Dwarf stopped at the water pump and washed. Dwalin knew Talliya was ill at ease as she followed him into the house.

 

“I have supper ready,” the woman said as she bustled about the kitchen, grabbing bowls. Her hands shook and she splashed soup on them. She cursed and finished filling the bowl. Shaky hands set the streaming dish in front of Dwalin. Talliya then quickly brought rolls and honey, followed by a mug of ale. All the while, she hoped the dwarf would say something…anything that might ease her distress; instead, he dug into his supper. Talliya knew better than to press him. He would talk when he was ready and, as she had learned from her Da, there was no way around it. Instead, she busied herself about the kitchen, cleaning her dishes for she had eaten earlier.

 

“I have to leave.”

 

Talliya dropped the dish in the washtub with a splash then quickly recovered it, washing it more roughly than necessary. Her heart plummeted. “I…I see,” was all she could say. What else was there? She knew dwarves who lived outside their mountain homes rarely stayed anywhere for long. She had hoped it was different, that Dwalin was like her Da but… 

 

“How soon?”

 

“Tomorrow,” he said bluntly.

 

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she answered, “I will see that you have food and coin. I am grateful for your help and company.” She kept her back to him, her voice shaky. 

 

Dwalin sighed and set his mug down firmly. “It is something I must do,” he finally said.

 

Talliya turned on him, unable to quell her swirling emotions. “Must? You must? How is it you *must*? I never thought a dwarf could be pressed into doing anything he did not want to do!” Her voice rose. “If you wanted to stay you would do so! Don’t feed me honeyed words! I thought…I thought…” her voice choked and tears stung her eyes. She quickly turned away, her face flushed.

 

Dwalin began to speak but the distraught woman held her hand to silence him, then fled the room. Her bedroom door slammed shut. The warrior stood with a growl and stormed to her door. He found it barred. 

 

“Open the door!” He pounded loudly. “Talliya! Open!”

 

“Let me be!” she cried out.

 

Dwalin banged again, items on shelves rattling. He could have put his shoulder to it and most likely broken through, but he knew *that* would not help matters. He pounded again, but quickly lost heart. His forehead dropped against the smooth wood with a dull thud, something inside him breaking. 

 

“I will come back,” he said softly. “I swear--lest death take me. I will come back to you.” For perhaps only the fourth time in his long life, tears fell. This hurt more than fleeing from Erebor. He heard movement within the room and hope flared. Nevertheless, the door did not open, the bar held fast.

 

“Then why?” The voice on the other side of the door sounded so defeated.

 

“I would speak to you, not your door,” Dwalin replied firmly. He heard the lock draw back but the door remained closed. After a moment’s pause, the dwarf pressed down the latch and entered. Talliya sat on the window ledge, face turned to the darkening twilight; she did not look at him when he entered. Dwalin was no stranger to pain, but this, this was torture. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to her, his forearms resting on his knees; this was so very new to him. The silence hung like a shroud. 

 

Finally the weary Dwarf spoke. “Thorin Oakenshield calls on those he names friends to accompany him on a quest.” He paused and when Talliya did not move, he continued, “He is my kinsman and king. I have pledged my life and ax to Durin’s heir.”

 

Tear-filled green eyes turned to him but there was no anger in them anymore, only resignation. “What is this quest?” she asked quietly.

 

Gandalf had told Dwalin the importance of secrecy but he could not keep it from the woman who now held his heart. “You must speak to no one of this,” he began. The look he received would have been comical if not for the given emotional turmoil. “He says the signs are right and it is time to reclaim Erebor.”

 

Talliya’s eyes flew wide and she moved swiftly from her perch to stand, fists clenched, before the startled dwarf. “He would ask you to risk your life against a dragon? Why? Why must he reclaim what has been lost for centuries? It is foolhardy and you know it; yet you will follow him! Where does that leave us?” She suddenly paused, her hand coming to her mouth, eyes wide. She had not meant to say it. Whatever was between them had never been discussed. She knew she should have no expectations; never had he spoke words of promise or love. 

 

Again, she tried to flee, but this time Dwalin was ready. He caught her wrist and pulled her about. She protested and tried to pull away, begging him to just let her go, that she did not mean to imply anything. As during the warg attack, her rational mind slipped away and panic and embarrassment set in. She needed to get away at all costs!

 

In a flash, Dwalin pulled her tight against his chest, his massive hand holding her head as his lips crushed against hers. Teeth clashed, drawing blood from soft lips. Tongues dueled for control as they plundered moist cavities. The half-dwarf stopped fighting to get away and fought for control, needing control. The dwarf blood in her surged to life as she clawed at Dwalin’s clothes, desperate to get as close to him as possible. Dwalin did not protest. Fingers pulled and tugged and ripped at the barriers they encountered; soon the two tumbled into the bed, free of their garments. Hands roamed and nails scratched as the two fought for dominance. It was a powerful thing, lovemaking between dwarves.

 

Soon Talliya found herself on her knees as Dwalin thrust into her from behind. She cried out as he filled her. The tall dwarf was able to cover her back as he thrust into her wet heat. She could feel the thick soft hair of his chest moving against her and it comforted her. A powerful hand reached around for her breast, kneading it almost painfully. Talliya felt pleasure course through her as her lover dominated her. Faster and faster till at last, Dwalin bit down on her shoulder blade and she pressed back in ecstasy, feeling his member pulse deep within her. They collapsed, panting, on the bed.

 

“I swear to return,” Dwalin said with such conviction that it left little doubt in Talliya’s mind of his pledge. However, her heart clenched and her blood ran cold for this quest was, in truth, suicide.


	9. Unexpected Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the tale of the Hobbit---spoilers! Be warned! Dwalin follows his king through perils untold to reclaim that which has been lost. But at what cost?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spring came quickly that April, as the small band of dwarves and their hobbit burglar traveled along the Great East Road. The journey thus far had been uneventful and Dwalin found it rather…boring. However, as they passed the Weather Hills, the dwarf felt his spirit pull at him as if telling him to turn north and return to Talliya. If anyone noticed that the largest of their company, save Gandalf himself, was more somber than normal or that he often seemed distant, they said nothing. Most assumed that the old warrior was lost in thoughts of his homeland and intent on the business at hand. Little did they know that Dwalin’s thoughts did not lie ahead, but rather behind. After some days, they came to the remnant of a cabin.

 

“We rest here tonight. Bofur, see to supper; Fili and Kili tend the horses,” Thorin said, surveying the clearing.

 

Gandalf appraised the area and was not pleased. He voiced his concern. “I suggest we move on as there is still a bit of daylight. This is not a good place to stay; something fell happened to the sweet family that lived here.”

 

“I don’t sense any danger and travel goes well. We can afford to stop now. This place is fine.”

 

Gandalf all but threw up his arms in disgust as he stalked off mumbling something about the stubbornness of dwarves. Bilbo and the younger dwarves showed signs of concern at the wizard’s leaving. Thorin simply went about his business.

 

The night was pleasant and despite the little scuffle between Thorin and the wizard, spirits were good. Dwalin sat against a stone, trying to imagine the so-called stew in his bowl was some of Talliya’s thick rabbit stew. It wasn’t working. The warrior soon realized that for as often as Bilbo bemoaned aloud of missing home and the comforts therein, Dwalin found himself thinking of the small homestead in the middle of nowhere and the comfort that lived there. As much as he longed to reclaim his birth home, drive the filth from the majestic halls, he found his spirit again feeling restless. Only thoughts of the gentle half blood eased the turmoil within.

 

*******

The elves of Rivendell were most kind; however, their idea of a meal and a dwarf’s idea differed greatly! After an exceptionally light meal, the group of dwarves found themselves in a comfortably large area with plenty of room for bedrolls and a fire on the balcony. They settled in, managed to acquire some sausages and smoked meats so spirits were light.

 

“Aye, I could go for some of Talliya’s roast turkey right now,” Dwalin commented as he reclined. “Some fine roasted root vegetables and a large tankard of ale.”

 

Bofur sat near the fire, a sausage on a stick. “Sounds like a fine meal! Finish it off with an apple cobbler and it would be perfect.” Several heartily agreed. 

 

Thorin stood suddenly. “Stop filling their heads with nonsense. We have more important matters at hand. You’ve gotten soft, Dwalin; you are beginning to sound like our little burglar. She’s already forgotten you and moved on. Do the same!”

 

The group went deathly silent. The two formidable dwarves stared at one another, as the others dared not move. Betrayal shone in Dwalin’s eyes as he looked at the one he called friend, barely able to contain his fury. Thorin looked away first though there was no sign of regret in his eyes.

 

“Balin, come.” With that, Thorin left apparently oblivious to the hurt he caused.

 

“Don’t mind him, Brother; he is nearsighted and has but one treasure in mind and it is a cold mistress. It sounds to me that you, on the other hand, have found a treasure that is warm and loving. Hold tight to that,” Balin whispered so only his brother heard him. “It will brighten even the darkest hour. I am happy for you.” The elder dwarf patted his brother’s shoulder and headed off to follow Thorin.

 

From his place in the corner, Fili spoke up. “Well, she sounds like a fine woman and I hope to try some of that fine cooking when all this adventuring is done.” He gave the elder dwarf a kind smile and a nod. Dwalin returned the gesture. When all his companions were asleep, for there was no need for a guard, Dwalin alone lay awake, his thoughts lingering on what Thorin had said.

 

He had much thinking to do. In the few months that he had stayed with Talliya, they had never spoken words of love or such. Dwalin had assumed it was understood once they began sharing their bed and bodies. Dwarves usually did not take ‘lovers,’ only mates. Now he wished he had told her of his feelings, explained that she was his treasure. Unfortunately, he could only hope her father had explained the manner of dwarven relationships before he passed and that she would await his return. He then made a silent promise to himself, when this madness was done, he would return to her and claim her has his mate. He would bring her before the King of the Mountain, show Thorin he was wrong, and pledge to her his life. Now, he only needed to survive.

 

******

 

Dwalin never again spoke of Talliya to any on the journey; he only allowed himself thoughts of her when he sought rest. While the sun traveled the sky, he focused on the present and when duty called, he was ready. However, in his heart, he knew he fought for her; he survived for her. At the Goblin city, he stood strong so as to return to her. In the Elf King’s dungeon he dreamt of her and his strength was renewed. Not even the certain death of the great spiders’ webs could smother the flames that burned within the tall dwarf. He *would* survive, with or without reclaiming Erebor, and he *would* return to her!

 

****

It had been a battle like never before and in the end, they claimed victory. While one could rejoice that so few of the small company were lost, losing both Fili and Kili, dwarves not yet in their prime, on the battlefield made the victory seem hollow. As the sun sank beneath the distant hills, Dwalin knelt next to his king’s cot. The dirt and grime of the long battle still clung to him. 

 

“I have learned much,” Thorin rasped, “on this quest. Lessons that, had I learned and heeded sooner might have brought about a different ending.” A pale hand reached for Dwalin.

 

The warrior clasped it and brought it to his cheek, not bothering to hide the tears. No one held false hope that Thorin Oakenshield would live out the night. A sense of helplessness seeped into Dwalin’s soul.

 

“I was wrong about so many things; blinded by my pride.” The dying king continued, “Promise me…” He gasped then coughed, a trickle of blood running through his trimmed beard. Thorin turned his head to Dwalin, eyes ablaze, squeezing the massive dwarf’s hand with as much strength as he had left. “…Promise me you will return to your treasure and never let her go; such a gem is more precious than even the Arkenstone. It matters not if she is dwarf or half-blood or human; she is welcome among our kin for her kindness—and as I name her your mate. You are now the Lord of Ered Luin, rule our people justly with your lady by your side.” His energy spent, the mighty Thorin Oakenshield sank back in to the pillow and breathed his last.

 

Dwalin dropped his head to the cold hand he still clutched and wept for his companion, brother in arms…King. The line of Durin was broken.

 

*******

Dwalin granted himself time to grieve during the winter months and saw Dáin ascend to the throne as King Under the Mountain. Now the time had come for the old warrior to take up his mantle of Lord of the Blue Mountains. However, he had a stop to make on the way, one that filled his heart with a mixture of elation and dread. He needed to reclaim his treasure…if she had not—as Thorin had once indicated—moved on with her life.

 

The day was crisp and clear when Dwalin and his brother set out from the Lonely Mountain. For a time they traveled with Bofur, Bifor, Bofur’s sister (who had lived in the Iron Hills), and Ori, all of whom decided to return to the Blue Mountains. When they again took a respite in Rivendell, Dwalin and Balin continued on, the former anxious to reach Weatherton. The others agreed to meet at Talliya’s homestead; Bofur saying they would only be about a week behind. The two elder dwarves made good time along the Great East Road. However, the closer Dwalin got to his precious treasure, the more unquiet his spirit became. 

 

It had been nearly thirteen cycles of the moon since he left and it seemed an eternity. They never spoke of commitment; Dwalin took for granted that she might not know of the unspoken arrangement. Furthermore, it was not only the dwarf who had remained silent; Talliya never spoke of love either. That is what truly worried him. What if she did not love him? What if she had moved on? Dwalin’s heart began to sink. It had been a long time and he could not honestly expect her to wait for him. She knew the perils of the quest. Dwalin sighed. How he wished he’d done right by her.


	10. Life moved On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin followed his king to the end--but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading...the comments and kudos make me smile :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwalin and Balin approached the small homestead. They were keenly aware of their loss as they entered through the gate crafted by Thorin Oakenshield. Neither said a word as they passed the sturdy black iron; they did not need too. 

 

They dismounted near the barn and Dwalin shouted in a loud voice, “I hear Dwarves are welcome in this house!”

 

Talliya heard the greeting and her heart raced. Could it be? It sounded so like him but…her heart thumped wildly as the woman lifted her skirts and hurried around the house. When she turned the corner she froze, fearing her eyes played a horrible trick. Her stomach did summersaults and she suddenly felt faint. Still, her feet carried her quickly to the waiting dwarves. She approached with a mixture of doubt and relief on her face.

 

The tall dwarf stepped up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her and crushing his treasure to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed deep. The restlessness in his spirit subsided.

 

“You survived!” Talliya said almost in disbelief. She relished the feel of Dwalin’s strong body; however, again she felt ill at ease. Pulling back a bit, she looked into is eyes and added with more astonishment than she had intended, “You came back.”

 

“Aye, lass, as I said I would.”

 

Catching a glimpse of motion to her left, Talliya noticed an older, white haired dwarf wearing a bemused smile. She stepped out of Dwalin’s embrace with a blush and straightened her skirts.

 

“Talliya, may I present my *older* brother Balin,” Dwalin introduced with a cheeky smirk.

 

Balin bowed low. “At your service, lassie.”

 

“And at yours, Master Balin,” the woman replied with a smile.

 

Dwalin threw his arm around Talliya’s shoulder. “Come! Been bragging about your fine meals. Would love a soak too.” He began to move towards the small cottage, unaware of the sudden trepidation in Talliya’s eyes.

 

“Wait! There is something I need to tell you first.” Talliya stepped in front of Dwalin, her hand on his powerful chest. She had to deal with this now and she prayed she would not throw up in the process.

 

The dwarf stopped and regarded her. He suddenly had an uneasy feeling. He had been gone a long time. Had things changed? The thought caused ice to form in the pit of his stomach. He waited expectantly.

 

“It’s just, well, before you left, we…” Talliya floundered and blushed. This was so difficult. Yet, she had to be honest with Dwalin. It wasn’t as if she could hide it and better he hear it from her now, before…

 

A sound from the house brought everyone up short. Three heads turned toward the dwelling. Balin’s eyebrows raised while his brother’s knitted and strong features scowled. Talliya sighed and dropped her head. ‘So much for breaking it to him gently,’ she thought. She only hoped he would understand. She opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly Dwalin grabbed her by the upper arms. 

 

“Who?” he growled giving her a shake. 

 

Talliya found herself unable to answer, her heart beating madly in her chest as fear grew. “I…” she could utter nothing else.

 

Anger surged through Dwalin. It seemed *his*mate had found another while he was away. Thorin’s words came back to him; he had been a fool! He conveniently forgot, however, that he had never made clear their relationship or his feelings for her. He glowered at her focusing the anger on Talliya rather than himself. His grip tightened.

 

“You’re hurting me,” Talliya cried, trying to pull away. Again, there was sound from the cottage. Talliya quickly became frantic.

 

“Tell me! With who did you betrayed me?”

 

“No! I didn’t. I couldn’t. I love you!” Tears began to fall.

 

“Yet you took another to your bed! Liar! How long after I left?”

 

Balin stepped closer sensing his brother’s potential lack of control. He would be no match against the bigger dwarf, but he would do what he could to protect the now terrified woman. He was certain she could explain if given the chance and not fearing for her life.

 

“Answer me! Whose is it?” Dwalin bellowed.

 

Emerald eyes filled with trepidation and fear, finally looked up. Suddenly, a rage of her own grew from the dwarf’s accusations. Finally yanking away from him, she responded harshly.

 

“Yours!” she spat. The two remained motionless, staring at each other balefully. 

 

Finally, Talliya backed down rubbing at her soar arms, a look of weariness on her face. “The child is yours,” she quietly said again. She could not be certain of Dwalin’s response. It was entirely possible that he would still reject her and the child. 

 

The softly spoke admission hit Dwalin harder than a troll hammer. Time stood still. “Mine?” he breathed, clearly trying to make sense of it all.

 

“Aye, a son,” Talliya replied still fearful. Grey eyes pinned her to the spot.

 

“You didn’t tell me…” the tall dwarf began, the accusation evident.

 

“I didn’t know,” Talliya answered quickly, “but even if I had, you still would have had to leave.”

 

Dwalin brushed past her barely registering her words; his mind reeled. He needed to see for himself, see this ‘son’ of his. As his feet carried him toward the house and the crying babe, his heart thumped. Could it be? “I have a son?” he repeated over and over, as he neared the door, trying to comprehend, to believe the words. His pace quickened.

 

Talliya now turned pleading eyes to Balin who had remained silent and still through all this. “I swear, I didn’t know. I would’ve told him.”

 

The white-haired dwarf patted her arm. “It’s alright, lassie.” He took her by the arm and added, “But I do hope he has your looks.” His eyes twinkled as he chuckled. 

 

Talliya suddenly felt a bit more at easy. The two followed Dwalin to the house.

 

****

 

Dwalin’s mind struggled to process the information. His son meaning he…she…that is they…

 

The imposing dwarf burst through the door with a crash causing the startled infant to cry harder. Dwalin made his way to the small crib in the corner of the room. Peering in, he saw the most wonderful thing! Thick, dark red-brown hair spiked in all directions on the tiny head and soft russet down lined the babe’s jaw and chin. Gently Dwalin picked up the wailing baby, instinctively making shushing sounds as he did. To his surprise, the child settled. The dwarf held the little one close to his broad chest and a small chubby hand snaked from within the swaddling. Strong little fingers reached out and ensnared the end of Dwalin’s long mustache. The dwarf could not help the little smile that touched his lips nor the swelling of his heart.

 

“He has your eyes,” Talliya spoke tentatively from the door. She was still uncertain still of Dwalin’s feelings.

 

The old warrior turned, awe radiating from his face. Upon hearing his mama’s voice, the child instinctively worked his little mouth, turning his head in search of food. Finding only rough leather and fur, the babe began to cry again.

 

“And your appetite,” the half-dwarf continued approaching Dwalin. Carefully she pried the fingers from his beard. She then took the bundle from Dwalin and moved towards a comfortable chair. At this point, Balin approached mother and child.

 

“He is beautiful,” the elder dwarf said to Talliya. Louder, he addressed his brother. “Lad’s got your lungs too,” he said good-naturedly. Dwalin remained where he was and nodded mutely. Balin continued, “Come brother, let us tend the horses and let the lass tend to the wee one.” The white haired dwarf moved and took his stunned brother by the arm.

 

Dwalin looked at Balin oddly. “I have a son,” he said as if the notion was the oddest thing in Arda. 

 

“Aye,” replied Balin, eye twinkling in merriment. “That you do.”

 

The half-dwarf waited for them to leave, then untied her top. It did not take the infant long to find his meal and began blissfully to suckle away. Talliya sighed and began to relax. Perhaps everything would turn out all right. Perhaps when the shock wore off, Dwalin would be happy about this.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Talliya get reacquainted and all seems right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments and kudo's! It feeds the muses and makes me smile!  
> ~G  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two dwarves returned sometime later and found the table set with smoked fish, hard cheese, warm crusty bread, and tankards of ale. Talliya busied herself in the kitchen, her babe resting comfortably in a sling about her chest. She moved about effortlessly, as if having the child attached in such a way was the most natural thing in the world. She finished chopping some vegetables and dropped them into the pot as the dwarves approached the table.

 

“Good, come sit. A light meal tonight; tomorrow something hardier.”

 

Balin nodded and smiled politely as he and Dwalin took their seats. Both eagerly dug in; it had been a long time indeed, since they ate something so filling. Talliya moved to a rocking chair and watched the two. For many minutes, it was silent, the dwarves enjoying their respite. Finally, however, Dwalin spoke.

 

“When?” he asked between mouthfuls. 

 

“Just before Yule. But, if you meant when I knew I was with child; it was a few weeks after you left.” Slate eyes regarded her as she continued. “I began to feel tired and ill soon after you left. I assumed it was only disquiet and thought nothing of it. One day I was at the general store when I got sick; barely made it out the door. Again, I believed it was stress and worry; I thought I’d never see you again.” She ended in a whisper; their eyes met. Talliya, unable to hold Dwalin’s intense gaze any longer looked away, continuing her story. 

 

“A few women were present but I brushed off their concern. The miller’s wife however was not easily deterred. She shooed the others away and then asked about us and our ‘relationship’. I told her but could not fathom why it mattered. The next day she arrived here with the midwife who confirmed I was with child. The confinement went without problems. When I could no longer handle all the chores, the miller’s daughter came to help me--a sweet girl, getting married in the summer. Anyway, the birth went well and here we are.” The half-dwarf look lovingly at the child sleeping peacefully.

 

“What do you call him?” Dwalin inquired.

 

Talliya hesitated. According to what she had learned about dwarf culture, it was a father’s place to name a son. However, given the circumstances and her assumption that they would never see the father she took it upon herself. “Grundin…for my father and you. You can change it if you wish.” The last part said in barely a whisper and Talliya held her breath.

 

“ ‘Tis a fine name,” Dwalin replied, downing the last of his ale. “You should have sent word.”

 

The half-dwarf balked. “Sent word where? With whom? You left and I heard nothing. Moreover, what difference would it have made? You could not have just told Thorin you had to leave on account of a child you conceived with a half-breed.”

 

Dwalin stood in one swift motion, his brows knitted in anger. “Never use that word again,” he growled. 

 

Balin, who till this time sat peacefully eating, bemused by the conversation, sipping at his ale, was suddenly brought up short by his brother’s out burst. The deep bellow caused the elder dwarf to jolt, spilling ale down his beard. Balin let out an irritated ‘humph’ and glowered at his kinsman.

 

Dwalin’s outburst also took Talliya by surprise and she nodded mutely. Silence settled as Dwalin sat back down. Finally, Talliya asked the expected question.

 

“The quest was successful? Has Thorin regained his throne?”

 

This time Balin spoke, still blotting his ale soaked beard. Setting the cloth down he replied with a sad smile, “Aye, the quest was successful and we have reclaimed the Mountain of our birth, but it cost us greatly. Thorin and his young kinsmen were lost. Dáin now rules under the mountain.”

 

The pain of loss was palpable. Dwalin stared at his empty plate; Balin gentle eyes misted over. Talliya too grieved for their loss. She met the exiled king, unknowingly, long ago, although at that time she sensed he carried some great burden. In the heavy silence that followed, she put Grundin in the cradle. Dwalin suddenly pushed away from table and addressed his brother.

 

“Balin, will you see to the child?”

 

The elder dwarf smirked. “Gladly.” Balin rose and made himself comfortable in the sitting room, his foot gently rocking the cradle.

 

Talliya soon found herself being lead out to the front door. “Wait, Dwalin…the baby!”

 

“Don’t worry lassie,” Balin called after her as Dwalin pulled her along. “I’ve had practice. The wee one will be fine.”

 

Dwalin was moving purposefully towards the barn and had not yet uttered a word. Talliya had to quicken her pace or the dwarf would have dragged her behind. 

 

“Dwalin…Dwalin wait. What is this about?” she questioned as the crossed the yard.

 

They reached the barn and Dwalin all but flung the half-dwarf inside. Before she knew what was happening, hungry lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss. Strong hands tangled in her hair and she was pulled close to the powerful body. She answered the kiss, finding herself equality starved. Desire erupted as the kiss deepened. Frantic hands roamed bodies, remembering each curve and muscle. Outer clothing was discarded and frantic fingers pulled at clasps and buckles, yanked at ties and buttons. Finally giving in to pure animalistic need, Dwalin grasped his lover’s bum and easily lifted her; Talliya took the hint and wrapped her legs around the dwarf. Keeping one hand on her bottom, the other pushed her skirt up her legs then moved to release his straining member. Tongues dueled as Dwalin blindly moved to pin Talliya against the wall. He growled as her fingers threaded tightly into the hair at the base of his skull and she pressed against him.

 

“Need you,” Talliya panted as she nipped his ear and caught a ring in her teeth. She was rewarded for her efforts. Her under garment was shoved to the side and Dwalin entered her in one swift motion. She cried out, her head falling back against the wooden boards. Pressing herself against the wall, she found the leverage needed so Dwalin could thrust up into her. She hooked her legs around his waist as best she could as he drove in and then out and then in again at a quickening pace. Passion and pleasure grew as she moaned and sighed each time he moved her. Finally, it peaked and she cried out loudly, arching her back and drawing Dwalin in as far as possible.

 

With one last thrust, Dwalin followed her over the edge. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and held her tight as he rode out the waves of ecstasy. He relished the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him. Breathing hard and utterly spent, Dwalin found his spirit renewed and at peace once again. He had found what he sought all those long years. He had his treasure and nothing was going to separate them again.

 

“Mine,” he whispered.

 

“Aye, if you will have a half-dwarf,” Talliya responded.

 

“Dwarf enough for me,” Dwalin grunted.

 

Talliya smiled and began to untangle their bodies and right their clothing. “Guess it’s a good thing we were in the barn,” she said with a blush.

 

“Didn’t want to wake the babe.”

 

The half-dwarf giggled. “I don’t think Balin would have wanted to hear us either.”

 

Dwalin just ‘humphed’ and gave her a little smirk.

 

When at last they returned to the cottage, Balin greeted them with a knowing grin and wink that caused Talliya to redden to the tip of her ears. She moved to the cradle and gathered the child in her arms. 

 

“Thank you,” she said, still embarrassed.

“My pleasure, lassie. Good night.” 

 

She smiled at the two dwarfs as they pulled out their pipes. The half-dwarf entered her room and settled in for the night. At some point during her sleep, she was aware of movement next to her and instinctively snuggled close to her beloved dwarf, fingers idly running through the thick hair on his chest.


	12. Excuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin makes plans but leaves Talliya out of the loop. What happens when the dwarf realizes that she will not just bow to his decision?

Dwalin pushed his chair back from the table. It was good to be back. His reconnection to Talliya the night before reaffirmed his desire to have her as his mate, however, they could not remain in Weatherton; the dwarf was eager to move on to the Blue Hills.

He began to speak, his attention on his brother. “The others will be by this way in some seven days if all goes well for them. That is plenty of time to get matters in order and pack what needs to go.”

“Pack?” Talliya inquired as she refilled Balin’s ale.

“Aye,” Dwalin said in passing, still addressing his brother directly. “Balin, you and I will see what there is as far as crates and such in the barn. We can always make some if need be. She’ll not need much really so the wagon should be big enough.”

“Wait. What do you mean?” the half-dwarf asked a bit louder, now filling Dwalin’s mug. “Who is coming? What packing?”

Dwalin ignored her questions, his mind focused on the present task. “We can check the grain stores. A few sacks of grain should do for all the ponies; the rest can be sold.”

“STOP!” Talliya slammed both hands on the table leaned towards Dwalin menacingly. Both dwarves looked up at her calmly. “Answer my questions and stop talking around me!”

Dwalin studied her as if she had no business in the discussion; Balin stifled a snort at his younger brother’s expression. This discussion was about to get interesting. Of course, the elder dwarf could have interjected some time ago and given the answers requested, but this was between his brother and his mate…no, wife. Talliya was definitely more than just a mate.

“Again I ask, what are you talking about!” Talliya’s green eyes sparkled dangerously.

Dwalin leaned back in his chair, resting his tattooed forearms on his chair and regarded her as he might a pestering child. He seemed quite unaware of the brewing storm. 

“The trip to Ered Luin,” he said matter-of-factly. “I am sure there are a few personal things you would like to take. Bofur and his kin will meet us here and we will travel together. It is much safer that way—especially with the babe.”

“Ered Luin?” Talliya repeated.

“Aye. While Dain now rules Erebor, Thorin charged me to see to those who remain in the Blue Mountains. I need to return there soon.”

The woman bristled. She stood up straight and crossed her arms defiantly. “And when was I consulted about this matter? It is my life after all. What makes you think I wish to leave here?”

The massive dwarf looked up at her coolly, his jaw set. “I gave my word to Thorin Oakenshield on his deathbed. I must return to Ered Luin and as my mate, you and the babe will come with me.”

Talliya let out a disbelieving snort. “Your mate? When did that come about? I do not recall you asking to wed me and I certainly do not remember agreeing to be your *wife*!” She emphasized the last word. 

“Mate, wife…what ever you wish to call it is fine, but your home is now the Blue Mountains. My son…”

“*Our* son,” she corrected. “And that is your home, not mine! This is my home and always has been!” Seeing the rather indifferent look in Dwalin’s eyes, Talliya set the challenge. “What if I don’t wish to leave?” Her voice began to rise as her exasperation with the dunderhead before her grew. Was he really so dense?

Balin, completely forgotten by the two, sat quietly sipping his ale. This was their battle and he would only intervene if safety demanded it. Suddenly Dwalin moved, causing Balin to become more attentive.

The tall dwarf’s chair nearly toppled with the force and speed at which he stood. Now he glared nose to nose with his infuriating treasure. He raised a finger, but before he could utter a word of argument, Talliya cut him off.

“You come into my life, accept my hospitality, and make me think things—feel things—I never thought I would! Then you up and leave with no consideration of how I feel! I am left to discover I carry *our* child, who I will have to raise alone since you are off on a suicide quest. Suddenly you reappear, accuse me of a terrible deed, and expect me to just pack up and leave the only place I have ever known?” She was screaming at him now, her anger at him, at the situation, at everything boiling over. “You have no right!”

“My son belongs with his people!” Dwalin shouted back.

“His people? What about *my* people? He is not just dwarven…or does my blood count for so little?” she hissed.

The raised voices startled the child from his sleep and he began to cry. Talliya immediately felt remorse and turned towards the cradle, but Balin moved quicker and already held Grundin. The gentle dwarf was making soothing sounds and the babe already began to settle. 

Suddenly, Talliya shoved past Dwalin and stormed from the cottage. She needed to cool down and as long as Balin was with *her* child she did not worry. Dwalin stood stunned at her abrupt departure. He looked at his brother and son. *His* son! Damn that female and her emotional pigheadedness! He made to follow her, but Balin’s calm, soothing voice stopped him.

“She has a dwarven tempter for sure,” the white-haired dwarf said gently.

Dwalin understood the unspoken and strongly suggested meaning. He grunted in response and downed the rest of his ale. Patience was never his strong suit.


	13. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication was never something easy for Dwalin so Balin intervenes, but will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay....could not find my flash drive (panic). Now have the story backed up in 3 locations! Thanks for being baring with me! Enjoy...it's gonna get rocky!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the stillness of the early evening, that time before the night creatures sing, Talliya’s agitated senses alerted her that he approached. She mustered her strength and without looking at the cause of her irritation, spoke.

 

“I’ll not be just a mate to be dragged about! Not once…not one time did you give me any indication that you loved me! You have no right to come in here and expect me to just…” Talliya turned, ready to unleash all of her anger on the bull-headed dwarf, only to discover Balin standing there, a mixture of understanding and sadness on his face. “Balin, I am so sorry I thought…”

 

“I was my brother. No lassie, I sent him to the barn.” Anticipating her next question, the elder dwarf continued, “And the wee one is sleeping.” Approaching slowly, Balin continued, “Dwalin means no harm or disrespect. He is brash and often times plows head long in to things without thinking the whole thing through; he forgets not everyone sees things as he does.”

 

“This place is all I’ve known. I buried my Ma and Da here. I belong here even if people don’t always treat me that way. It would be no different for me in the Blue Mountains! I’m not a she-dwarf; I don’t belong there either.” Tears welled in her eyes. “I never thought I would find someone to give my heart to. When Dwalin came and accepted the work, I was thrilled to have his company, to have someone one to talk to and be with. I don’t know when and by the stars, I tried not to but I fell in love with him. I didn’t know what to expect or what to do! My Da stayed for the love of my mother and he never made a decision without her input. I guess I thought Dwalin would be like him.”

 

Balin took the distressed half-dwarf by the arm and led her to a fallen log. He sat next to her and thought for a moment before speaking. “We Longbeards are a stubborn lot. Often we act without thought, finding no need to buffer anything as we rarely deal with outsiders. We have lost much so, when we find something of great value we cling to it and guard it selfishly. My brother is a good dwarf; but he is a dwarf of action, not words or sentiment. As far as he is concerned, the two of you were mated…” Seeing her stiffen, the elder dwarf amended his words, “…wed the moment you joined more than casually, the moment he decided to stay beyond the frost. Thorin’s call tore at his heart. He did not want to leave you, but loyalty to Durin’s heir and kin was something he could not ignore.” 

 

“I know and I would never have asked him to turn his back on his people. I do understand and admire his loyalty and conviction. It just would have been nice to be part of the discussion. I need to know my feelings matter. I want to be with him. I want to be his wife. Moreover, I do want our son raised somewhere where he will be accepted and have friends, however I *won’t* be ordered about like a dog. I am my own person and I have a life and feelings and needs, too! I accepted I would be raising our child alone and I have the support I would have needed. Then he miraculously shows up and takes over! It can’t always be his way as the right way! My ways, my mother’s ways, are not wrong. Oh, sometimes Dwalin is just so…pigheaded!”

 

Balin chuckled. “Dwalin never was the quickest of mind. Your feelings do matter and that is the problem. He’s never really had to consider the opinions of others. He has spent so much of his life following what his kings dictated, that it is the only way he knows. Now, he is in their position, a leader among our people and is modeling their very their behavior. To be honest, I think it is just easier for him to tell you than to discuss things for fear you would make him choose or worse, refuse him altogether. I know it is not the best method, but he never expected to lose his heart, either.” Balin stood and stretched. Twilight began to descend on Arda and the first stars twinkled in the darkening sky. “You must do what you feel is right, but understand this, you are dwarf-kin and you will be welcomed in Erid Luin.” With that, the wise old dwarf made his way towards the barn. It was time to knock some sense into that blockhead of a brother before he lost the greatest treasure he could ever dream to find.

 

Talliya sat a moment longer before heading to the house. The little one would need feeding and there was much on which to think.

 

******

 

Dwalin stormed around the barn, making the ponies and horse quite nervous. He accomplished little for he spent most of his time cursing the female kind and their stubbornness. That is how Balin found him.

 

“Oh no!” Dwalin began, seeing the look in his brother’s eyes. “Don’t think to be giving me some talk. That woman is infuriating. What does she mean she didn’t know! Bah! This was all a mistake. Thorin was right.”

 

“Thorin knew he was wrong and you did as well. That lass loves you though at the moment, I can’t understand why! Yes, she is your mate, but who told her the way of the Longbeards? Did you explain it to her before you rushed off to fulfill a duty?”

 

Dwalin muttered something and turned away.

 

“I don’t think she is entirely opposed to leaving, but it is a hard decision. Think how you felt when Smaug drove us from Erebor. Memories are here, familiarity is here. You can’t expect her just to leave without reservation. Give her some time then talk to her.”

 

The taller dwarf looked at his brother in disbelief.

 

“Yes, you need to talk to her. A quick joining in a barn alone can’t do it this time. Remember, her Ma was human; they do things and feels things differently. You need to accept her for who she is.”

 

“I do. But Thorin entrusted me with the care and leadership of the dwarves who remain in the Blue Mountains. I can’t betray that; I have to go with or without her.” Dwalin threw down the pitchfork he’d been holding.

 

“Aye, that is true. However, you should not present it to her in that way. The harder you push the farther she will run. The decision to go must be hers.” Balin sighed. He was too old for all this nonsense; it affirmed his desire to remain single. Unions complicated one’s life!

 

Dwalin watched his brother. He always gave good council—even on subjects in which he had no experience. The elder dwarf was right. In order to make this union work, Dwalin was going to have to communicate.

 

“I am no good with words. Perhaps you…”

 

Balin raised his hand. “No, you must do this. She loves you, she will understand.” The elder dwarf exited the barn. He was tired and it was time to give the couple some time to think. It was no wonder so few of their kind married!

 

Dwalin remained in the barn until well past moonrise. He smoked his pipe and thought. This was new to him. He was a warrior with a warrior’s mentality. Things were one way or the other; there was no in-between—right and wrong, no gray. It seemed that the rest of the world did not see it that way. He sighed. Best to get this settled so they can move forward.

 

When Dwalin returned to the cottage, he found the lanterns dim and the fire died to embers. He moved quietly to Talliya’s bedroom but found the door barred. She had locked him out for a second time since they met. His anger and frustration began to surface again. He raised his fist to bang on the solid door.

 

“You’ll wake the babe.” Balin sat unseen in the shadows, delicate wisps of smoke circling his head.

 

“She is my mate,” the large dwarf growled.

 

“She would prefer to be your wife. It seems she is not ready to talk and will not simply give in to desire. Be patient; she’ll come around.”

 

“And if she doesn’t?”

 

Balin looked at his younger brother with sympathy. “Then you can’t make her.”


	14. Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin tried to help, Dwalin hoped to make amends, but is it too little, too late? The brothers wake to a disturbing realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad about the delay, so posted two chapters today. I have most of the rest back from my beta so I will be able to wrap this up soon! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwalin awoke and stretched, his body stiff from travel and from sleeping on the floor in Balin’s room. The early morning sun was peeking through the shutters. He smelled no breakfast; Talliya was most likely still asleep; admittedly, it had been a rather stressful day. It was the second time she overslept, however he knew he would not find her in the chair. His movements woke Balin.

“Good morn, brother,” the older dwarf greeted with a smile.

“Hopefully,” Dwalin replied. “Seems Talliya still sleeps.” 

“So it seems. Ah, well, I’ll get the hearth started and we’ll see what we can do about breakfast. I am sure the lass needed the rest. I heard Grundin at least once during the night.”

Surprisingly, Dwalin had not heard a thing. Despite his inner turmoil, he slept soundly. The two dwarves dressed and left their room. Dwalin had been correct, Talliya was not asleep in the chair. Her bedroom door was ajar and when he peeked in, his heart sank like a stone thrown into a well. The bed was neatly made, the cradle (also dwarf-made) was also empty. The tall dwarf rushed from the room, searching the cottage in desperation. Talliya and the babe were not inside.

Balin, having stoked the kitchen fire, now watched as his brother flew from the house and ran to the barn. The door was already open and the dwarf vanished inside. A few minutes later, a devastated Dwalin reentered the house. He dropped into the nearest chair, his head hanging low. Balin wiped his hands on a cloth and waited for the words he feared to hear.

“She’s gone.” Dwalin's usually rich, strong voice was but a whisper. “Took the wagon.”

****

Talliya slept little during the night. More than once, she wanted to leave her room to seek out Dwalin. Knowing he was so close and not with her drove her crazy. However, it had been she who dropped the bar, she who pushed him away. In the wee early morn, she finally made up her mind. She packed a few things, settled Grundin into his sling about her chest and stole from the house. In the barn, she hitched up the horse and packed a bit of grain and the few remaining good apples from the barrel. With more stealth than one would think possible for a horse and wagon, she drove through the iron gate. Her stomach was in knots.

*******

Balin’s heart went out to his brother. He knew Talliya had been very upset, but he thought she would be willing to discuss the matter. It seemed the woman reached her own decision and in light of everything that happened and her lack of knowledge on the manner of Longbeards, she appeared to choose her own life; Balin really could not fault her, but said nothing of the sort to Dwalin. Instead, he plated up some food and encouraged his brother to eat.

“Perhaps you are wrong and she just went to town. I am sure she will return.”

Dwalin looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Hmmm, I will ride to town after breakfast and…”

“You will do no such thing!” Balin interjected firmly. He still held a skillet and he thought seriously about beating Dwalin in the head with it. “You will let her go about her business and await her return.”

“And if she does not return?” The dejected dwarf asked, his dark eyes filled with warring emotions.

Balin just sighed and shook his head. Silently he prayed to who ever might hear his plea.

*****

She reached her destination just after the sun rose in the sky. To say that the miller was surprised and more than a little concerned to see her was an understatement. Still, he and his wife welcomed their unexpected visitor. Talliya shared everything that had transpired. She cried and vented and swore. The miller found it a bit amusing when his own sweet wife showed her less than congenial side, often calling the poor dwarf some rather horrific names. As a man, he understood, to some degree, the dwarf’s thought process. However, he had learnt long ago that Mordor has no fury like a woman’s ire! Talliya was very independent; her Da made sure she could survive on her own. She was not simply going to lay back and let someone else dictate her life, no matter the love between them. In they end, they hugged her, assured her everything would be all right and supported her ultimate decision. Together they shared lunch, then loaded up the wagon with the necessary provisions.

******  
Balin did his best to keep his brother busy, but there was not much to do. He made him chop as much wood as he could find. He had him muck stalls and brush the ponies. Mid-morning came and went. Talliya did not return. Balin began to feel his own hope dwindle was the day progressed. He made a simple lunch and they ate in relative silence. 

When he had pushed the food about his plate long enough, Dwalin stood and left the small home. He wanted to be alone. The reality of the situation weighed heavy on his heart. He had been so desperate to keep his treasure that he inevitably lost it. He had pushed too hard, controlled too much. But it was who he was, for better or worse, and there was little chance he would ever change. Dwalin hit the side of the barn. Would it be so terrible for him to be a little more like Balin? A little more intuitive? Would that really make him less of a dwarf? His brother commanded great respect and his council sought by three kings. Equally, the elder dwarf was a fierce fighter and strategist. Balin possessed the best of both sides, warrior and scholar. As tears stung Dwalin’s eyes and his heart broke, his hand again met an immovable object, a solid post. Again and again he beat his fist until the post and his knuckles were broken. Like Thror and the Arkenstone, he had acted foolishly and as a result, lost his greatest treasure.

In the afternoon, Balin finally had enough and dragged his brother back into the house, sitting him down with a large tankard of ale. 

“I’m not sure what would be best. Bofur will come this way, but not for several days,” Balin commented.

“She’ll not return till I have gone. I have caused enough disruption and if I hope to have any contact with my…our son I think it best we wait for Bofur on the road.”

Balin sighed, knowing his little brother was right. He tended to the bloodied hand with gentleness. Standing, he retrieved some cloth to wrap Dwalin’s injury. He had so hoped things would be different but the sun had passed its highest point long ago. Lost in thought, he jumped when the tankard smashed into the wall.

“No!” Dwalin shouted. “I will not slink away with my tail between my legs! This matter is not over! I will not give up with out a fight! And I *will* see my son again!”

While Balin was pleased with his brother’s conviction, it was his fiery spirit that started all of this. Furthermore, it was not clear for what Dwalin was going to fight. Balin cringed and could only imagine the sparks that would fly if Talliya and Dwalin actually brought it to an all out knockdown fight! He feared neither would survive. The gentle white-haired dwarf worried most for the child. The poor innocent lad would be torn asunder. Balin did not want to intervene, but it would be best for all involved if his advice was heeded. While the whole situation did not sit well with him and something deep inside him would not relinquish hope, it was time to move forward.


	15. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Talliya gone, Dwalin is forced to sit back and wait--something he is not accustomed to doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting! Life got away from me, then a warewolf muse came knocking and well, I thought I already posted all this. Thanks to a reader's inquiry about it, I realized the error of my thinking! So, with the new movie about to be release, it is a good time to get it all posted! Enjoy and as always, comments and feed back are most welcome.  
> ~G

There was little to do but sit around and wait for the day to end. Balin sat, smoking his pipe and watching his brother. The massive dwarf sat shoulders hunched sharpening his ax with a stone. The scraping sound was unnerving; Balin knew that his brother barely held himself in control. The battered knuckles oozed red through the bandage. The bonehead was lucky only the wood and his skin broke! It was, however, obvious that if not for Balin’s presence, the younger warrior would have stormed off in search of Talliya and dragged her back by that beautiful hair, or at the very least, taken the child. No, it would have ended badly for sure. At least this way, in time, the two might be able to work out an arrangement and the babe could learn of both worlds. Balin sighed.

Suddenly Dwalin stood. “I need air,” he rumbled. He was feeling caged. He needed to clear his head and think. He needed to find a resolution to the quandary, for his heart broke at the thought of Talliya being anywhere but with him. The tall dwarf did not wait for Balin to respond and simply threw open the door. He stepped out onto the porch and froze.

“Balin!” he called. 

The stout little dwarf reached his brother quicker than one would expect. He looked across the planes.

“Tell me, do my eyes deceive me?” the deep voice inquired in disbelief.

Balin smiled. “No, brother, they do not.”

Coming up the road was Talliya’s wagon. The dwarf saw her clearly. There was a man with her and two horses following behind. Balin raised his chin a bit and took a sideways glance at his brother. “Who is that with her?” he asked.

Dwalin stood, arms crossed. “The miller,” he stated. He could say no more for he knew not what to feel or what to do. Yes, his treasure returned, but that did not mean anything changed. Dwalin wondered, too, about the miller’s presence. Did she fear him?

The miller brought the wagon to a halt in the middle of the yard. For a moment no one moved. Talliya sat, cradling her child, a look of uncertainty on her fair features. Dwalin’s feet moved him forward, Balin following close behind. As the dwarves approached, the miller dipped his head in greeting. A young man and woman hopped out of the back of the wagon and stood there rather awkwardly. 

Dwalin waited next to the wagon, his eyes holding the hesitant gaze of his heart’s desire. He offered his hand to Talliya who, after a moment’s hesitation, took it and climbed down from the buckboard. The air was charged with energy. The miller watched, ready to intervene if necessary; Balin doing the same. Finally, the silence was broken as both spoke at once.

“I’mdidm’tmeansorrylove…”

Talliya smiled and dipped her head, cheeks coloring slightly; Dwalin gave a heavy sigh. He opened his mouth again, but the half-dwarf placed her hand on his broad chest and gave it a loving pat. She would not make him repeat what was most likely the hardest thing he ever had to say—especially in front of strangers. Instead, she turned to those who arrived with her.

“You remember the miller,” Talliya stated before beckoning to the young couple. “But I do not think you ever met his daughter or her betrothed.” 

Dwalin and Balin, who now moved forward to stand next to his brother, gave a small bow. “At your service,” Balin said pleasantly.

Dwalin turned his gaze back to Talliya’s, looking deep into her rich green eyes; looking for some indication of her feelings. His heart melted when she returned his gaze, her eyes filled with tenderness.

“They will wed this summer and are in need of a homestead,” Talliya paused to see if Dwalin caught her intention. Her smile grew as the tall dwarf just continued to stare at her. By the stars, he hadn’t a clue. She could see Balin, however, break in to a wide grin; he understood. The half-dwarf reached out and stroked Dwalin’s cheek, relishing the softness of his beard. “I am gifting them mine.”

Dwalin cocked his head and a sly grin spread across his lips as Talliya’s words registered. Talliya just smiled sweetly and nodded, answering the dwarf silent question. Suddenly strong arms swept her and the babe she cradled in her arms up in a bear hug.

“Ahha!” Dwalin laughed as he swung the startled woman around before setting her feet on the ground and holding her close. The baby cooed and Dwalin’s joy was complete. 

Talliya, still a bit surprised at Dwalin’s outburst, addressed the couple. “Why don’t you take a look around; see if it is acceptable for your needs.”

“I am sure it is, ma’am,” the young man replied politely.

“Well, go explore and be sure,” the half-dwarf ordered again. She watched as the young couple took off gleefully towards the barn. They were so in love! The young man just dotted on the miller’s daughter, thought she held the stars in her hands. It was obvious to all who saw them. She briefly wondered if she and Dwalin looked like that. Of course, neither of them was in their youth and life had taken its toll. Still, her love’s burst of joy had caught her off guard and it lightened her heart. Dwarf love was very different from the relationships Talliya had observed over the years. It seemed to her that dwarves did not partake in intricate courting rituals; they acted on passion and mutual desire. She did not mind the dwarf way, but sometimes…

Balin’s pleasant voice interrupted her musings. “Ah, well, let us old folk retire to the house for a bit of ale—or tea if you prefer,” the old dwarf suggested.

Realizing they still stood in the middle of the yard, most likely waiting for her, Talliya quickly moved to towards the porch. “Forgive my manners, please, yes, come in.”

Dwalin followed her, the miller and Balin walking behind like chaperones. Dwalin paid them no mind; he was still trying to convince his heart that his treasure was to be his forever. The four sat comfortably in the front room, speaking of what had transpired in the past year. The miller was most fascinated with the dwarves’ adventure. Talliya noticed the wrappings on Dwalin’s hand and immediately felt guilty. She did not need to ask what had happened; she knew. Standing quietly as the males continued to talk, she retrieved her healing kit, a bowl of water, and knelt on the floor before Dwalin. 

Balin was regaling the miller with tales of dragons; neither seemed aware of their companions. Dwalin sat silently and watched as Talliya tenderly removed the soiled wrappings and cleaned his wounds. Her touch was like nothing he’d ever felt before, delicate and gentle. It made the embers of desire glow hot. The half-dwarf never looked up, intent on her task. Finally, the hand wrapped neatly, she glanced up through her lashes, an apologetic smile on her face. Dwalin reached out and cupped her cheek, thrilled when she leaned into the touch. His world was becoming right again.

Talliya stood and put away the healing kit. As she settled herself back into her chair, the miller’s daughter and future son-in-law entered, excitement radiating from them.

“Oh Talliya! It perfect!” the miller’s daughter squealed as she came around the half-dwarf’s chair and wrapped her arms around her.

“It is wonderful,” the young man said a bit more calmly. “But please, let me give you something for it. I don’t have enough yet, but could make payments. It is far too much to simply be gifted.”

Talliya smiled at him; he was a good and honorable man. The young couple was perfect for this home and they would treat it with respect. “Just take good care of it, tend the graves for me, and always welcome dwarf-kind. I have always seen this as a safe place for such travelers, though few pass this way.”

“Aye,” interjected Balin, “that will likely change now.”

“And they will be most welcome in this house,” the young man replied firmly. 

The miller stayed a bit longer, unloading several crates from the wagon. When company was gone, Talliya, Balin, Dwalin sat down for a quiet supper. Talliya finally explained her disappearance and the realization that lead her back. The elder dwarf excused himself early, feigning tiredness. That left Talliya and Dwalin alone for the first time since their time in the barn.

The half-dwarf rose from her chair, careful not to wake the sleeping babe. She strode past Dwalin and entered her bedroom. Gently, she laid Grundin in the crib. Silently, she hoped he would sleep through the night for the emotional turmoil of the past day exhausted her. She turned towards the door to see Dwalin standing almost hesitantly under the frame. She smiled.

“I assume,” she began with a quirky grin, “that dwarven mates sleep together.”

Dwalin stepped into the dimly lit room. A sly smile crossed his face. “Aye, that they do.”

“So, that is it? We’re married; just like that?” Talliya finally voiced her questions. “No betrothal or wedding? Dwarves just…well, join and they are considered married? Don’t they, in their youth, experiment with others?”

Dwalin chuckled. His beloved had quite an adjustment ahead. He moved to sit on the bed and held out his hand. He really wished she had asked all this in Balin’s presence, for his brother would be able to answer easily. Dwalin was not so articulate. Yet, when the half-dwarf took his hand and sat next to him, he took a deep breath and answered as best he could.

“We dwarves don’t draw things out, at least not intentionally, like humans. Yes, the young have their ruttings,” Talliya’s eyebrows went up. “But when a dwarf fancies a she-dwarf as a mate, he stakes his claim…” Dwalin cleared his throat when he saw Talliya’s eyes narrow. “That is, he makes his intentions known quickly so no other will attempt to woo her. Unfortunately, many of our females are reluctant to marry and take some convincing. However, if she accepts a suitor, they join and declare themselves married. If they desire, they can present the intended to their respective families and if there are no objection, they will have a celebration feast announcing the union to the clan. But our days have been dark and as our population dwindled, those willing to take a mate did so quickly in the hopes of having children. The last time I attended such a feast was for Dís,” his eyes dimmed as he thought of the she-dwarf and the grief she now suffered. Already a widow, she lost brother and sons; only her daughter remained. “If you desire a feast, I will gladly give you one.” Dwalin looked up and in a rare moment, he let go of the gruff warrior and let his gentle inner nature surface.

“I would like that—I think. It is just so much to try and understand and I am so very tired right now.” As if to prove her point, a yawn escaped her pink lips. She blushed.

Dwalin would have like to join with her that night, reaffirm their connection and let the hurts of the past be buried beneath their passion, but slowly, he was understanding that when married it is not the will or desire of the one, but rather the two. Rising from the bed, he closed the door then pulled down the covers. Talliya, still shy, changed behind a screen. When she heard him rustling in the bed, she joined him and snuggled close. The dwarf wrapped his strong arms about her and she fell asleep feeling safe and loved.


	16. Packing Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having come to an understanding, Talliya must pack her life up to undertake the biggest journey of her life. If it was easy, everyone would do it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed quicker than Talliya expected. After a good night's sleep wrapped in Dwalin’s protective embrace, she woke and began organizing her things. Dwalin moved and packed and rearranged things, grimacing every time Talliya decided to take something else. Balin did his best to help his sister-in-law to take only necessities and treasured items. 

“No need to take that, lassie,” the elder dwarf would say kindly. Or it would be, “Unless those are special, you need not take the pots or pans. You’ll be having someone else do the cooking, I’m sure.”

On the third day, Talliya finally dropped onto the couch and buried her head in her hands. She was so overwhelmed!

Balin approached her and patted her shoulder lovingly. “Ah, lassie, what troubles you?”

“This!” she said, flailing her arms about her. “All of it!”

“Perhaps I should fetch Dwalin from the barn. A nice afternoon…”

“No!” Talliya calmed herself and took a deep breath. “No, then nothing will get done and I’ll be even more confused. I haven't any idea what to take and what to leave, nor what to expect when I get there. Oh Balin!” Tears started to sting her eyes. While the half-dwarf was certain of her love for Dwalin and her desire to be with him in the Blue Mountains, she still feared the prospect of leaving everything behind.

The white-haired dwarf sat beside her on the couch. Taking her soft hand in his large callused one, he patted it gently. “There now, it’ll be well. Your union with Dwalin has the blessing of Thorin Oakenshield. I heard it myself. You will be a lady of standing and will have many to help you. Leave the pot and pans and furniture to the younglings. If it is special to you, then take it, but do not fret so.”

“But it’s all important to me!” The tears that began to fall quickly ended as a commotion arose in the yard. She brushed the moisture from her cheeks.

“Ah,” said Balin with a knowing smile, “that would be Bofur and his kin. His sister travels with him; she may be able to answer some of your questions better than I.”

Talliya stood, straightened her skirts and after looking at the cradle followed Balin out the door.

A small band of dwarves, colorful to say the least, stood in the yard, greeting Dwalin more gushingly than the large dwarf would have liked. As Talliya stood on the porch, one dwarf wearing a rather interesting hat turned to her.

“Well now, she’s as lovely as you said…more so. How’d she get stuck married to you?” the dwarf said with a lilting accent. He approached the house. “Bofur, at your service,” he said with a bow.

Dwalin muttered something in Khuzdul that caused the others to chuckle. Talliya wished she understood it, but her father taught her only a few basic courtesies. The rest of the group moved towards the house in a noisy gaggle. There was a she-dwarf with a long beautifully beaded beard which Talliya assumed to be Bofur’s sister, an older looking dwarf with a rather nasty—was that an ax blade?—stuck in his head. Following behind was a rather shy, young looking dwarf who looked at Dwalin with admiration. It certainly would be an interesting journey.

As the group got to the door, Balin quickly hushed them all lest they wake the babe. However, as they entered the main room, Grundin could be heard cooing and gurgling. Immediately, the half-dwarf went to the cradle and no sooner did she have the babe in her arms than the whole company began to revert to babbling fools to entertain the wee one.

“Hmm, glad he’s got her looks,” Bofur said, examining the small being. His sister delivered an elbow to his side.

“You must be very proud!” The she-dwarf said, friendliness and warmth radiating from her. “Feldis at your service,” she said with a bow. “Bifur, my cousin, and this is young master Ori,” she indicated to the dwarf lingering at the door.

“Well come in and make yourselves comfortable. I am sure I have something to offer you. Here,” she thrust Grundin into his father’s arms, “take him.” Then Talliya hurried off to fetch refreshments. Dwalin stood mouth agape, his son wiggling in his arms.

“Oh here, let me see him.” Feldis took the small bundle and immediately started making noises and doing that annoying baby talk that every adult reverts to…well, every adult but Dwalin…when they are in the presence of a baby. Dwalin humphed, but let the she-dwarf fuss over Grundin.

As Talliya prepared a light repast, she felt her mood lighten. These dwarves were very different from Dwalin and even her father. They were light hearted—even Bifur, with an ax in his head—and jovial. From behind her, the half-dwarf heard a small voice.

“Begging your pardon, Mistress, but what can I do to help?” Ori stood with an expectant look on his face.

“No ‘Mistress’ Ori, but if you would be so kind as to take those tankards there, I will bring the tray.”

Ori immediately filled his arms with the tankards of ale, taking his own last. There was big cheer and well wishes to the new couple and parents. The jesting between Bofur and Dwalin continued. Balin was looking at something in Ori’s notebook and Bifur sat quietly at the hearth, holding Grundin and by the sound of it, singing in Khuzdul. Talliya watched the dwarf with kindness.

“He took the ax nearly fifty years ago,” Feldis said, helping clean the dishes. “Couldn’t remove it or he’d have died for sure. Now he can only speak Khuzdul and often seems less that all there. Still, you’ll not find a fiercer warrior or gentler soul. It is good for him to be with the babe; good for all of us.”

Talliya smiled. She knew already that she liked Feldis. “Umm,” she began, “could we maybe talk sometimes? Balin said you might be able to help me understand…” she hesitated. This was a bit embarrassing! Here she had lain with Dwalin, conceived a child with him, and yet knew very little about dwarves in general.

“Be happy too. Glad to see Dwalin managed to find himself a good she-dwarf…”

“Oh, but I’m not…” 

Feldis brushed her off. “I know, but you’re still dwarf-kin. Anyway, you caught a confirmed bachelor and one of Durin’s line; that says something. Let’s finish here and then we can talk. I’m sure the lads can handle the little one for a spell.”

The two left relatively unnoticed; Grundin laughing while Bofur bounced him on his knee as Bifur sang some inappropriate tavern ditty. There was much gaiety and plenty of ale. Only Dwalin caught the two sneaking out. Feldis seemed like a sensible lass; Dwalin hoped she might be able to take care of Talliya’s concerns. Once he was sure the two were safely in the barn, he retrieved his fiddle and joined in the fun.

Talliya had so many questions and worries. She did not know where to start and feared that her newfound friend would think her foolish. The women sat themselves down on bakes of hay in a corner of the barn. For what seemed like hours, the two sat in silence, the half-dwarf trying to collect her racing thoughts and Feldis waiting. Finally the she-dwarf spoke.

“Didn’t realize you were married, did you?” It was blunt and to the point and Feldis thought a good starting point.

“No,” Talliya answered quietly. “You must think me dumb.”

Feldis laughed. “No. What I think is that Dwalin needs a good smack in that marked head of his! Assuming you knew! Bah! Males are so dense sometimes—and they say women expect *them* to be mind readers!” They had a good chuckle about that and the ice was broken. “So tell me, was your father a Long Beard?”

“A Broadarm, but he never really said much about the difference. Actually, other than a solid work ethic, steadfast loyalty and…stubbornness,” Talliya smirked, “he taught me very little about dwarves. I think he assumed I was human enough to melt into their world. I am certain he never imagined I would find myself in love with a dwarf. When Thorin came this way, he went to great lengths to keep me away from him. Of course, he knew who he was and I certainly would not have been an appropriate match.”

“Nonsense! You would have been as good as any, although you would have had to contend with his mistress.”

Talliya balked. “He kept a…”

“Oh no, not a living one! But his desire to right ancient wrongs and reclaim his homeland occupied the greater part of his heart. Anyway, if you had lain with him and become his mate, you would be a widow and your child the heir to a throne.”

Silence settled on them again. “Why do dwarves say ‘mate’ and not wife or husband?”

“Don’t know. Sometimes when dealing with the outside world, we use those words because others understand them better. Mate is not a good word?”

“Well, I would not say it’s bad; but it is a bit callous. A makes people think of animals mating; not the emotional ties of a married couple.”

“Oh.” Feldis thought for a moment, weighing her next question. “If you knew then what you know now—about being married—would you still have lain with him?”

It was a legitimate question and one Talliya had avoided asking her self. Now she had to answer. The half-dwarf was surprised how quick the answer came to her. “Yes.”

They talked a bit longer and when finally they blew out the lanterns and closed up the barn, Talliya felt much better about everything. She had a better understanding of the role of a mate and her role as Dwalin’s, Lord of the Erid Luin, lady. That still made her a bit apprehensive, but at least now, she would not embarrass herself or her husband. Feldis even agreed to help her learn Khuzdul on the journey.

When Talliya and Feldis returned, the cottage was much quieter. The elders sat about with pipes in hand, Ori busy in his journal. Seeing Talliya glance in the direction of the cradle, Balin motioned to the bedroom. She nodded and bid everyone a good night. She knew Dwalin would not be long and she was right. The morning found her rejuvenated and at peace…and more than a little bit embarrassed when knowing smirks greeted her and Bofur commented, “Working on another little one I hear.”


	17. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the company departs, Talliya receives a most precious and unique gift.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Feldis’ help, Talliya was finally able to decide what needed to go and what could stay.  Crates of bigger items, mostly things her da made, were already on the wagon and the few trunks of personal items sat in Talliya’s room.  The half-dwarf knew Dwalin was anxious to return to Ered Liun, but the miller asked to come by before they departed.  His future son-in-law was going to move right in and get it ready for his new bride.  Therefore, when the miller and his wife rode up in their wagon one afternoon, Talliya thought nothing of it.

 

“Looks like you’re pretty well set,” the miller stated as he helped his wife from the wagon.

 

“Aye,” Dwalin answered.  “Hoping to leave in the next day or two.”

 

“Well, we don’t want to disrupt things too much, but wanted to see Talliya before she left,” the miller’s wife added with a genuine smile.

 

“She’s in the house getting ready to set the meal.  She’s got plenty.”  That was Dwalin’s way of inviting the couple to supper. 

 

The miller found it amusing.  There was not doubt that this dwarf would be a strong leader, but he’d need someone like Talliya to help him when dealing with the other races.  It kind of reminded the miller of himself in that regard; his wife was the social butterfly.  He just focused on the things that needed done.  Therefore, he hoped Dwalin would not take offense to what they had in the wagon.

 

Talliya greeted the couple with warm hugs.  They had always been kind to her and her Da; she would miss them dearly.  “Ori,” she called.  “Set two more plates.”

 

“We’ll have to add another leaf to the table, ma’am,” the young dwarf replied politely.

 

“Ask Dwalin or someone to fetch it from the root cellar.  Can’t remember the last time the house was this full!”  Actually, Talliya knew that they had never entertained so many in the house but it mattered little now.

 

The miller’s wife looked about with a watchful eye.  While she had nothing against dwarves, she wanted to be sure that Talliya was not making a terrible mistake.  She had convinced the others in town that it was their duty to put together a sort of dowry for the younger woman since she had none of her own.  That included household items and personal items that a mother would normally gift.  As the dwarves hustled about her, the miller’s wife realized that Talliya was already a part of the group, accepted despite her differences and clearly more comfortable than she ever was with the townsfolk.  The older woman was happy for her.

 

Finally, they sat to supper.  The dwarves attempted to eat with some decorum and the miller tried to put them at ease.  Ori’s unexpected burp and subsequent silence caused the room to erupt into a fit of laughter as the poor dear turned red to his ears.  When supper was finished, Feldis ushered her kinsmen and Ori into the kitchen to clean, allowing the miller and his wife to speak with Talliya and her new family.

 

Once the others were busy, the miller cleared his throat.  There was a fine line they tread and the last thing he wanted to do was step on toes or make anyone feel uncomfortable.  Yet, his wife had been insistent so the man agreed.  Realizing that the others at the table now waited for him to speak, he reached for his wife's hand and began.

 

“Talliya’s Ma and my wife were childhood friends and we’ve always had a soft spot for Talliya.  When her mother took ill, she asked my wife to keep an eye on the girl—see that she had a woman to turn too.  While, I suppose we never went to the length we should have, both she and I have tried to fulfill that promise.  So, since your Da passed, most likely any dowry he might have left has been put to use, well, we,” he hesitated as he caught Dwalin stiffen.  “I mean every girl should have certain things…I mean needs…”  The poor man knew his words were coming out all wrong when Dwalin bristled and leaned in.

 

Whatever bark Dwalin intended to deliver was stopped by the less than subtle kick under the table, delivered by an innocent smiling Balin.  Settling back and giving his brother a disgruntled look, the menacing dwarf channeled all the decorum he could before speaking.  In a slightly strained civil tongue, he responded, “She will have all she needs or desires.”  The message was clear.

 

“Oh, we never doubted that, Master Dwarf,” the miller’s wife interjected.  She continued, “But, well, a woman likes to take some of her own things to her new home, items that a mother would save for just that occasion; it is tradition Talliya’s mother started and when she took ill, she asked me to finish it.”

 

“Why not leave them with her father?”  Dwalin questioned.

 

Keeping her voice calm, the woman answered as gently as she could.  “It is a special thing between a mother and her daughter—a…well, something our kind does.”  Before Dwalin needed another kick, the woman continued, “We don’t mean any disrespect nor wish to imply Talliya will not be well cared for.  It is a custom that we felt Talliya should be able to experience, especially since it seems dwarven marriages happen differently.”

 

The miller breathed easy.  This is why he loved his wife.  She could spin words with such charm that she could insult your mother and still make you feel wonderful.  The dwarf settled back and appeared to be appeased.

 

Dwalin looked at the couple.  They had been the kindest when he arrived and they did seem to care for Talliya.  He looked to his mate.  Her lovely emerald eyes were misty and an almost melancholy smile touched her red lips.  Clearly this gesture had meaning for her.  He had plowed through this relationship enough.  He could step back, this once anyway, and let her have things her way.  He returned his attention to the couple.  “You’re most kind.”

 

The statement was his way of agreeing to the gifting that was about to take place.  The miller nodded and stood. “We have a few things in the wagon.  If I could have a bit of help to bring them in…”  He eyed the two sitting dwarfs who stared back blankly for a moment.”

 

Balin suddenly noticed the miller’s wife wore an expectant look.  Seems she wanted a moment with Talliya.  Standing, the white haired dwarf spoke, “Ah, well, brother, let us give the man a hand.  If I know she-folk, what they think is just a few things is actually a wagon full.”  He gently tugged his younger brother’s shirt.  Reluctantly Dwalin followed.

 

Once the men left the cottage, the miller’s wife stood and ushered Talliya into the sitting room, putting a bit more distance between them and the group cleaning up supper.  She sat on the couch and pulled Talliya down with her.  The woman glanced about as if about to reveal a great secret.  Confident that they were alone, she withdrew a small box from her pocket.  She placed it in Talliya’s hands.  “This is something your mother should be giving you, but she asked me to see it done in her stead.”  She reached out and stroked Talliya’s copper hair lovingly.  “She would have been so proud of you.”

 

Talliya blinked away the tears.  It was the most tenderness she had felt in a long time.  Despite her love for Dwalin and his attentive behavior, it could not really be described as tender.  The last person to touch her so was her father, the morning she last saw him.  It meant a great deal to her that the miller and his wife went to such trouble.  She looked at older woman.  She had a good heart and it was reflected in her warm brown eyes.  “You have been very kind to me over the years.  I never really said thank you.  You stood by me and helped to see my son into this world and I can never repay that.  It is I who should be gifting you.”  Talliya tried to give the small box back.

 

“Oh nonsense!  Anyway, this is not from me.  I told you, your ma asked me to give it to you should you ever marry.  Don’t know how dwarves do things, but I’m guessing you’re married.  Now you take this letter and when you are alone, read it.  It explains everything.  Tuck this someplace safe; you’ll understand after you read the letter.”  The front door opened and the miller entered, followed by Balin and Dwalin. 

 

“Well, where are the things?” the miller’s wife asked, standing to face her husband.  Talliya took the opportunity to pocket the letter and box.  If she was lucky, Dwalin would go out or at least stay up to smoke his pipe and she could excuse herself to the bedroom. 

 

“Put them right into their wagon,” the miller stated as if it were the most logical thing to do.  Unfortunately, what is logical to a man is not logical to a woman.

 

“Well, how is she to get a look at things if they are packed away?”  The woman now stood with hands on hips, looking from her husband to the two dwarfs.  Her expression clearly indicated that she thought the three of them total buffoons.

 

“They are leaving in a day!  Why make more work unpacking what will just have to be repacked?  By the stars woman, have some sense.”

 

The miller’s wife raised her eyebrow.  Balin had pointed out that the woman might wish to show the things, but Dwalin, backed by the miller said it was unnecessary.  Clearly the two had been wrong and again the elder dwarf’s advice had been sage. 

 

Before the miller’s wife could begin the impending tirade, Talliya spoke up.  “Please, you have been most kind; I am sure I will love everything. And  I’m certain you have packed it so well that it will survive the journey better than if I had to repacked it.  I am afraid I am not very good at this moving thing.”  Talliya gave the miller’s wife the most gracious smile she could and soon the woman backed down.

 

“Oh, all right.  I suppose it would be foolish to do it twice.  I’ll just tell you.  There is a pair of goblets for the two of you, some linens, a few new dresses, a quilt made by all the ladies of the town, a box of recipes,  a few things for the baby…”

 

“The whole general store, if you ask me,” the miller piped in.  His wife rolled her eyes.  “Come dear, it’s getting late; we’d best be heading back.”  The man approached Talliya and embraced her.  “You will always have a home here should you need it,” he whispered.

 

Talliya kissed his cheek.  “Thank you.”

 

The miller’s wife, dabbing away a tear also hugged the half-dwarf.  “I think you have found your place in this world, child.  Be well.”  Stepping back she addressed the couple.  “Be good to each other.”  The woman smiled kindly as her husband guided her to the door.  Dwalin stepped to Talliya and possessively wrapped an arm about her waist, but gave the woman a nod.

 

Bifur spoke from the kitchen, the strangeness of his words caught the miller and his wife off guard and both looked about for explanation.

 

“That is a wise idea,” Balin replied.  Looking at the couple, he explained, “Bifur said he and Bofur will see you to within sight of your mill.  The sun is setting, it will be safer.

 

“Oh, we could not allow that.  They will…”  The miller’s wife’s words trailed off as the two dwarfs donned their weapons and proceeded out the door.  “I guess it is settled then,” she said meekly.  “Do come visit?”  The miller again ushered her to the door.  That woman would linger till dawn given the opportunity.

 

When they finally left, Talliya turned to Dwalin.  “Thank you.”

 

Dwalin gave a noncommittal grunt but gave her cheek a quick peck.  “If all this nonsense is done, we leave the day after tomorrow.”  He pulled out his pipe and dropped onto the window ledge. 

 

Balin poured himself a cup of wine and settled before the fire, also taking out his pipe.  Feldis and Ori went to the porch to watch for her kinsmen.  Talliya lifted her sleeping child from the cradle and approached Dwalin.  The stern dwarf pulled the pipe from his lips and placed a gentle kiss to his son’s head.

 

“It has been quite a day and tomorrow will be very busy.  I think I will feed Grundin and retire.  Good night.”  She kissed the top of Dwalin’s head.  He nodded and struck a match.

 

“Goon night, lassie,” Balin said with a wink. 

 

Talliya approached him and placed a kiss on the white hair.  She was very fond of the elder dwarf and grateful that he would be there to help her adjust to her new life.  Moving quietly as not to startle the babe in her arms, the half-dwarf retreated to her room and closed the door.  After seeing to the babe and getting set for bed, she settled down with the letter and the small wooden box.  Gently she opened the letter.  Immediately she recognized the script and tears filled her eyes.  It was written by her mother’s hand.  Blinking back the tears, Talliya could hear her mothers gentle voice as she read.

 

 

_“My dearest daughter,_

_I am sorry  I am not there on such important a day.  I always prayed you would find someone to love you.  There are so many things I wish I could have told you, taught you.  I know your father will see you grow and do his best to prepare you for womanhood but there are some thingshe just cannot do.  That is why I asked Kalina to hold on to this until your wedding.  She understands the tradition.  I have no idea if you have lain with a man and if you have, that is all right.  It will not lessen what I am about to share with you.  In the box, you will find very special jewelry.  It is to adorn your naked body.  It is to heighten your pleasure and entice your husband.  Open the box and see.”_

 

The tears fell now unchecked, silently falling on the parchment.  Setting the letter down and with shaking hands, she carefully opened the box and eyed the odd-looking jewelry.  Three pieces there were, two with small loops and one that looked like a miniature clip or such.  They all had a pair of finger length chains of the most delicate size and beautiful dark green gem drops at the ends.  Talliya furrowed her brow; she could not think of how to wear them.  They were not earring nor hair gems.  She picked up the letter and continued to read…

 

_“…The two with small loops are for your breasts.  Pinch your nipple till it peaks then slide the loop over it and give it a gently squeeze.  It will keep them sensitive and peaked and will bring you both pleasure.  The small clip is for your lady parts.  Rub your button a bit to swell it, then slide it up under the bit of skin at the top of your nub, close the clip; it will gently but firmly pinch the skin.  The chains will brush against you and make sure you are always in the mood!  It will also drive your husband wild to see and play with them.  It will help make your wedding night most enjoyable—especially if you have saved yourself for it will take focus away from the likely pain.  Oh but oh not worry!  It will not always hurt; as your love grows and the years pass your body will mold its self to fit him perfectly and your pleasure will be beyond words.  My sweet little girl how I wish I were there for you.  Know that I remain with you, deep in your heart and you are never alone my precious one.  Live and love to the fullest._

_Love,_

_Mama”_

 

Talliya brushed the tears from her eyes.  She ran her finger over the jewelry.  She had heard whispers of this tradition over the years, but never though she would ever partake in it.  She thought to try it tonight, but doubt and exhaustion won out.  She tucked the box away and settled into bed.  Snuggling into the soft covers she could not help but smile at her little secret.  She wanted to be sure to do it right; so she decided to wait until their journey was over.  Then, she would see what Dwalin thought of intimate jewelry!

 

 


	18. Adornments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin shows his softer side.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talliya rested peacefully as Dwalin silently entered the room. He checked the crib and gently tucked Grundin’s blanket about the babe. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small leather pouch. He set it on the bedside table. As quietly as he could, he shed his clothing and crept into bed. Immediately, Talliya rolled into him and Dwalin smiled as he wrapped a strong arm about her, pulling her close and letting her head rest against his chest. Peace settled over the weary warrior; sleep came easy that night.

The early morning light was just beginning to chase the stars from the sky when Dwalin awoke. He wanted to get the rest of the packing done and the wagon loaded today. Time was passing and he needed to get back to the Erid Luin quickly. He worried for Dis mainly. She and her remaining daughter should not have to bear the grief alone. Stretching, he chuckled as Talliya muttered something about him being an oaf and it being to early. Carefully, he extricated himself from his beloved. On quiet feet, he dressed and slipped from the room. He would let her sleep a bit longer— or at least till the babe woke!

Talliya yawned as she stumbled from the bed and retrieved the crying little bundle. Untying her nightshirt and settling back into the bed, she guided Grundin’s little mouth to her breast. Immediately all fussing stopped and only the soft sound of suckling remained. Talliya let herself drift off as the babe happily consumed his breakfast. With practiced ease, she was able to remain in a resting state as she shifted the little one to the other side. Hearing the door creak open, Talliya opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

Dwalin came and sat beside Talliya, watching as his son filled his belly. His son! That still surprised and thrilled him. When the babe’s lips stopped moving and his eyes began to look around, Dwalin felt it safe to break the quiet. He cleared his throat. He had *no* experience in this marriage stuff. None of his companions did either—save Bifur who, due to his injury, remembered nothing of his wife or her passing in the sack of Erebor. No, Dwalin was now in a minority and had only himself as guide. Reaching, he grabbed the small pouch and began to worry it in his hands.

“Dwalin?” His name was said gently and when he looked over at Talliya, she looked back with gentle green eyes. “Is something troubling you?” She rested Grundin on her shoulder and pattered his back gently.

Dwalin shrugged off her questions and instead spoke quickly and concisely. “Dwarves do not do marriages like other races,” he began.

The little one let out a burp to make any dwarf proud and Talliya saw a small smile tug at the corners of Dwalin’s mouth. She scooted closer. “So I am learning,” she replied good-naturedly.

“We don’t have rings like the others and we don’t have complicated ceremonies,” he stated matter-of-factly. He began tugging at the laces of the pouch. Before Talliya could interrupt, he spoke again, this time with a softer voice. “We do however give gifts. A dwarf who marries usually adorns his mate…” he paused, remembering what Balin had told him about Talliya’s preference, “…his wife with tokens of affection.” Dwalin opened the pouch, removed a dwarven wrist cuff, and presented it to Talliya.

The half-dwarf looked at the beautifully crafted gold cuff as it rested in Dwalin’s large hand. It hammered with a gold braid at the top and bottom. In the center was a large blue gem the likes she had never seen. It was not clear like a sapphire and the blue was very dark. As the light hit it, a white star appeared across it and no matter what angle one looked, the star was always there. “It’s…it’s beautiful!” Talliya breathed.

“You like it?” Dwalin asked, uncertainty slipping into his voice.

“Very much, so,” Talliya assured.

Gently Dwalin placed the cuff on Talliya’s wrist and gave a small squeeze to tighten it. It was part of the treasure of Erebor. He was given his share, which he took as gems mostly, and a few crafted items like the bracelet. He watched as Talliya turned her wrist this way and that, watching the star sapphire show its beauty. Suddenly, he heard her giggle, shift the babe in her arms, and then throw herself at him. Her arm wrapped about his neck and her lips touched his cheek.

“Oh thank you! It’s beautiful. I love it!”

Her joy made Dwalin smile. Seems he had done well and he discovered that sharing his treasure with his wife made it even more precious. Suddenly he felt the loss of her presence as she pulled away and regarded him with knitted brow.

“But I don’t have anything to gift you,” Talliya said sadly. She never even had a chance to think of it with all that had happened since the dwarf’s return.

Dwalin cupped her cheek. “You have given me the greatest treasure in the world—your love and a son. Don’t need anything else,” he declared guiding her lips to his. What was supposed to be a sweet kiss, a short kiss, soon became more as desire flared. Dwalin wanted to lay his wife down and delve into her sweet delights. Unfortunately, Grundin had other plans. As the babe began to fuss, Dwalin growled.

Talliya chuckled as she settled back on the bed and leaned into Dwalin’s embrace. She had a husband who loved her though he never spoke the words and a son who would grow up among their people. All was right with her world. 

“Um, excuse me.” There was a rap at the door followed by a rather timid face popping through as Ori peeked into the room. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but would you like your breakfast here or in the kitchen?”

“Here.” “Kitchen.” 

Dwalin looked at Talliya. She smirked and addressed Ori. “The kitchen. We will be there in a moment.” She moved from the bed and handed Dwalin his son. The babe cooed and grabbed his father’s mustache. “Go on, I’ll be right out. Just need to get dressed.”

Reluctantly, Dwalin complied and left the room. Talliya dressed quickly and joined the rest in the kitchen. Her new adornment did not go unnoticed and much praise was showered on Dwalin for his exquisite taste.

****

That was it. The last trunk closed up and ready for the wagon. Talliya sat down on her bed and looked at her sparse room. It hurt to think of leaving, but knowing the homestead would be in good, loving hands helped. She reached into her side bag and retrieved the box and her mother’s letter. After re-reading the letter, she set it next to her and held the small box; gently she caressed the contents. She had not had time alone to try them. She wished she did; her curiosity was getting the best of her but she desperately wanted to keep it a secret so she could surprise Dwalin. So lost in thought of how best to utilize them, she did not hear anyone enter.

“Wha’tch ya got there?” Bofur asked coming into the room to retrieve the trunk.

Talliya’s cheeks colored. The letter lay open on the bed, the box open in her hand. She did not want to be so rude as to quickly hide it away yet she had no desire to explain it to the dwarf. Thankfully, his sister entered before Talliya could respond. Immediately, Felids’ eyes focused on the lovely baubles.

“Oh, did Dwalin give you those, also?” she inquired, a look of mild envy on her face. 

“No.” Talliya hesitated. She wanted to share with Feldis, but not with Bofur in the room. “A gift from my ma. The miller’s wife gave them to me.”

The she-dwarf approached and picked up one of the rings. Holding it up to the light, she admired it. “It’s lovely, but how do you wear it? There is no way to put it through the ear and it is way too small for a finger.”

Talliya reddened. “It’s not for your ear or a finger.”

Feldis gave her a quizzical look. “Well then, how do you wear it?” Feldis had no idea what she had just asked and wondered about the deep crimson color on her friend’s cheeks.

“It’s for…” Talliya paused and glanced at Bofur as he tightened the straps on the trunk. “For here,” she whispered and nonchalantly tried to indicate her breasts while Bofur’s back was turned. However, at that moment, the dwarf stood and turned towards them. He registered what she said at the same time as his sister.

Feldis’ eyes lit up. “I never thought humans did such things! Have you tried them on? Has Dwalin seen them?”

“Neither did I, no, and no; I want to keep it a secret until we reach the Blue Mountains.”

“Oh lovely, but don’t you want to try them? Hmm, where does this one,” she held up the small clip, “go…Oh!” a sly smile crept over her face

Bofur cleared his throat as he stepped back and hoisted the trunk onto his shoulders. “Ah, well, wonderful…secrets safe with me. Now…umm…could ya wait till I’m gone before doing any trying. Not something I wish to be caught watchin’!” The normally unflappable dwarf replied, shifting uncomfortably as he thought of what Dwalin would do to him if caught admiring the warrior's wife's parts. Feldis wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, effectively sending her brother packing, his cheeks tinged pink. She walked to the door and shut it. Then she took a seat next to Talliya; she liked the half-blood and thought her a good match for stern ol’ Dwalin. Taking a good look at the pretty little things, she smirked.

“You might want to wait till you’re done nursing the wee one, though.”

Talliya stared at her companion. “Oh I never thought about that. Well, it is about time for Grundin to start with food and my milk has running low. I will need to nurse at least through the journey. I can start weaning him when we arrive. You will not mention it, will you?"

“Of course not! But you'd best share Dwalin’s reaction. Who knows, maybe it will catch on with she-dwarves! So, how do these work?”

Talliya shared her mother’s letter and the two friends giggled and laughed so much that none of the dwarves dared to disturb them. When females giggled, better males stay away! When at last Dwalin’s impatience got the best of him, he banged on the door and barked that if the two didn’t want to be left behind, they best get their arses moving. The ladies emerged with odd knowing looks on their faces.

Leaning close to his brother, Balin whispered, “They’re up to mischief, laddie; can see it in their eyes.”

Dwalin watched as his wife picked up their son from the cradle, paused at the door for one last look around and left. The miller’s future son-in-law was there to take the keys and get settled--though he brought nothing with him at the time. He did not want to seem to be chasing Talliya from her home. She greeted the young man with a hug and wished him many blessings. Then she climbed into the wagon, settled her son on her lap and waited. Dwalin tied his pony to the back and climbed next to her.

“Ready?” he asked gently. He could see the tears that Talliya held back.

Fearing her voice would falter and the tears fall, the half-dwarf nodded silently. She had tended to her parents' graves and said her good-byes at dawn; she was ready to leave the past behind her. She took a deep cleansing breath, raised her chin and smiled. A new adventure was about to begin.

The dwarf next to her nodded back and snapped the reigns. The horse gave a strong pull and the wagon lurched forward. It was a heavy load, but Talliya made sure it was no more than her mare could handle. The others in the company waved to the young man as they, too, passed through Thorin’s iron gate. So the procession of Dwalin, Lord of Erid Luin, moved west towards their home.


	19. Honor and Merit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No journey is ever without the unexpected proverbial 'bump in the road'; but this one could bring about disastrous consequences.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small group traveled west along the Great West Road. The journey was uneventful and Talliya enjoyed the trip. She rode in the wagon, usually with Dwalin at the reigns; however, at times Balin, Ori or Feldis joined her. Bifur and Bofur were the designated lookouts and scouts. Three trolls were destroyed not far off the road and goblins seemed to have entrances hidden everywhere. The creatures of the dark multiplied in grotesque numbers and grew bold. Dwalin would take no chances with his wife and son. He was ever vigilant, almost to the point of being irritable. In his heart, he feared losing all that he just gained, for how could an old battle - weary warrior deserve so many blessings? 

They traveled from sunup to sundown. When they settled for the night, Talliya found herself and the baby wrapped in Dwalin’s protective embrace. Balin slept on her other side. When Dwalin had watch, Bifur slept at her back. The steadfast dwarf had taken a liking to Grundin and often amused the little one, affording Talliya a bit of a break. The half-dwarf had a soft spot for him and although she could not understand his words, she seemed to be able to communicate with him all the same. Everything progressed as planned and soon the Blue Mountains appeared on the horizons.

So it was on one moonless night, the travelers’ peace was shattered. A hideous screech tore through the darkness.

Talliya startled awake as the frightful sound reached her ears. The dwarves were already brandishing weapons and talking rapidly in their native tongue.

“Dwalin?” Talliya asked, fear creeping into her soul. “What was that?” Grundin, having been startled awake as well began to cry.

“Keep the child quiet!” Dwalin hissed, eyes wildly searching the black shadows.

Talliya instantly began to sooth the little one, begging between hummed melodies that he settle and be quiet. Her question still unanswered, she looked to Balin. The white-haired dwarf gave her a small, reassuring smile though his eyes said they were hardly safe. 

“Orcs,” the elder dwarf spoke softly.

The half-dwarf’s eyes grew wide and her heart began to race. Another scream filled the night, frightening the baby again. Quickly donning her sling and tucking her son safely inside, she turned to her husband. Pleading emerald eyes looked to Dwalin for reassurance. The warrior could read the terror in them, but his mind was already focused on the grim task at hand, axes drawn. The howls and cries were getting closer and that did not bode well for the small band. They had to draw the pack away.

“Feldis!” Dwalin barked. The she-dwarf turned to their new leader. “Take this if you know how to use it.” The tall dwarf tossed her a small broadsword. 

Feldis snorted. “You think only great warriors like you know how to defend our people?” she quipped. “Been using a sword since I was old enough to pull it from my Da’s scabbard!”

“An’ boy was he fuming to find it missing. Snuck it away into her closet, she did,” Bofur added with a smirk.

Dwalin growled. This was no time for jesting. “Then be sure nothing happens to my mate and son!” Feldis nodded and took a stance next to Talliya. “Find a tree, pine if possible, in that direction.” The dwarf pointed away from the hills. “Get her into it; you as well. Stay put till we return for you! Don’t do anything fool hardy! You both stay put unless there is no other option.”

“Dwalin…” Talliya fearfully.

He turned on her with such determination that she involuntarily stepped back. “You do as Feldis says and you keep Grundin close and quiet. No matter what, stay hidden until one of us comes for you.”

Talliya made to object, not wanting to be separated from her beloved.

“Promise me!” he snapped, his voice a harsh sound in her ears. With a sigh he stood before her, reaching out to stroke her cheek, he added softly, “I cannot focus on this if I fear for you.” 

Leaning into his gentle caress, the half-dwarf felt tears stinging her eyes, but she fought them back. It was time to be strong and brave like the dwarves around her. Stepping back, she nodded firmly. “I promise.” With that, she turned to follow Feldis.

Dwalin grabbed at her arm, and swinging her back around, he delivered a rough kiss before setting her free.\He watched the two females disappear into the shadows.   
Ori led the horse to a small area of brush off the main road and tied it to a tree. With the wagon, the poor beast would not be able to flee an attack anyway. The rest slung the reigns of their ponies over branches. The animals would stay put so long as nothing frightened them.

Looking at his four companions, Dwalin realized he could ask for no better companions, save Thorin himself. Even young Ori had proven his worth. Ori…he got an idea. Grabbing the tinderbox Dwalin thrust it at the young dwarf. “I should have thought of this sooner and you cannot catch up to them now so take to the trees here. Gather as many pine cones and stones as you can, then position yourself above the ponies. If anything comes slinking around…kill it or burn it.”

Immediately and without question, the young scholar did as he was bid. He had great respect for Dwalin—hence the reason he did not stay in Erebor—and would make sure nothing got past him, if it was the last thing he did. He began gathering his ammunition as the other three sped into the darkness, rushing towards the foul beasts.

*********  
Feldis led Talliya through the dark woods, her dwarven eyes sharp despite the black that surrounded them. A small stream lay in their path and the dwarf smiled. The water would hide their scent and if they were lucky, Bofur would survive and be able to follow her trail. The two splashed into the cold water. Feldis went north about six hundred paces then found what she wanted.

Talliya wanted to ask the she-dwarf the plan, but she needed to concentrate on not stumbling. She held Grundin close and fortunately, the child, feeling his mother’s warmth surround him, settled back to sleep. The half-dwarf sloshed through the water, her skirts weighing her down. Images from another time she fled into the water sprang up in her mind but she quickly vanquished them. She nearly ran into Feldis when dwarf stopped and stood looking up at the overhanging branches.

“Here, hold this,” Feldis said as she thrust the sword into Talliya’s shaking hand.

“What are we doing? Shouldn’t we continue and cross?” Dwalin’s mate found herself looking up also, though she had no idea why.

“Nope. That’s what will be expected. How well do you climb?” Feldis was removing a length of knotted rope with a claw at the end.

“Alright but I don’t know about doing it with the baby.” Uncertainty shone in her eyes.

“Good.” Feldis threw the claw and snagged a firm branch on the first try. Talliya was amazed. “Do you trust me?” 

Talliya stared at her friend. “Of course,” she answered, feeling a bit hurt by the question.

“Then give me the babe and climb up.” Before Talliya could protest or ask another question, her friend rushed on. “I don’t know how much time we truly have, you need to get up to that branch. I will secure Grundin to the rope and you can pull him up.”

“That will take too much time. I can try to climb with him.”

“And have you both fall? Oh no!” She was already reaching for the child.

Talliya knew the idea was sound and squaring her shoulders, she let Feldis take the child and began to climb the tall oak. The rope dug into her hands and her skirts got in the way. Screeches and howls could be heard in the distance and Talliya’s heart raced. No sooner did she climb onto the branch than Feldis tugged the rope, Grundin carefully tied on. Ever so slowly, so as not to swing the rope, Talliya lifted her son. It seemed to take hours and in the back of her mind she worried that Feldis would be caught below. However, the dwarf-lass was soon at her side, grinning like cat.

“You did great. Come, we will try to cross to that pine tree.” 

“My skirt is in the way!” Talliya complained.

“Can’t do anything about it now. Will have to manage. Is the babe settled?”

Talliya nodded and began to work her way up and around the tall oak. Getting to the pine would be tricky; they needed to find a thick enough branch to bear their weight. It did not take long. Talliya moved to the pine and got settled. She waited for Feldis to join her, but the she-dwarf did not. Rather, Feldis remained in the oak and climbed down a few branches. Talliya made to ask, but her companion quickly signaled to stay quiet; Talliya sat back in the great pine tree and began to pray. 

Time pasted slowly. Finally, through the branches, Talliya could see the sky lighten. Still no one came for them. Purple and pink now hid the stars and she began to fear. What if none survived? Moreover, if they did, how would they find the women, as Feldis had doubled backed? Silent tears began to fall; Talliya just wanted to go home, but she did not even know where that was anymore.

A sudden rustling from the brush below caught both her and Feldis’ attention. She moved to a defensive stance, ready to spring on an unsuspecting enemy. To both their relief, an odd sort of hat with brown braids popped out from the bush. They remained silent for a moment, waiting to be sure it was Bofur and not some wicked trick. The dwarf let out a low whistle. Feldis’ face lit up and she answered the call. Quickly, both females scrambled from the tree and embraced the smiling dwarf. He was a bit disheveled and smeared with traces of dark blood, but hale.

Talliya looked around, suddenly feeling faint and shaky. A firm but kind hand on her arm brought her around. Bofur could see the rising panic and spoke up. “Oh, don’t worry missy, he’s fine. Takes more than a few scraggly orcs to take him down.”

Talliya smiled in relief but she couldn’t stop the shaking. She would not be completely content until she saw for herself. After all, she wondered why Dwalin did not come for her. “And the rest?” she asked by way of fishing for the answer.

“Oh, all survived, though Bifur’s leg got a nasty gash that Balin and Dwalin are trying to stitch up. Blade cut clean to the bone! They are at the wagon. Dwalin knows of a clearing by the river about half a day’s journey. Come on now, best be joining them before Dwalin thinks something happened to you.”

The three worked their way back to the wagon. Dwalin turned as they approached. Talliya rushed forward and threw herself into his strong arms. Grundin, already a bit cranky, let out a wail as he was nearly crushed by his parents. Dwalin pulled back, a look of relief evident on his face. Talliya reached out and stroked his cheek before glancing past him. She saw Bifur, lying on the ground, sweat beaded on his face. Turning her concerned eyes back to Dwalin, the dwarf answered her unspoken question.

“Owe him a life debt. Would have been my back had he not seen the maggot slink up behind me. Gave me a good shove, but the damned blade came down on his leg. We need to get cleaned with boiled water and herbs quick before…” He trailed off. The dwarf knew Talliya understood his implication. 

Stepping away from her husband, Talliya moved to the wagon and after a bit of shifting and rummaging returned a soft quilt. She moved to kneel next to Bifur and covered him with the fine cloth. The weakened dwarf tried to protest, pushing the material away, but Talliya would have none of it. She gave Bifur a soft smile, which he returned before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep.

“I made a place for him on the wagon,” Talliya said as she stood. “It’s fairly snug and should keep him from being jostled around too much.” Ori gathered up Bifur’s weapons as Dwalin and Bofur carefully maneuvered the injured dwarf into the wagon. 

Seeing the little nest Talliya had made, using her own pillows and linens, touched the hearts of Bofur and Feldis. They liked her already; now they respected her greatly for her selflessness and kindness. Glancing at each other, the siblings nodded. Talliya would make a fine Lady of Erid Luin. Hearing Dwalin give the command, the two mounted their ponies and joined the caravan. With any luck, they would be able to rest later today, it through the night peacefully and complete their journey in a little more than a day.


	20. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talliya reaches the end of the journey. The others are relieved to be home but is it really her home as well? Lady Dís has something to say about that.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small group reached the clearing of which Dwalin spoke. It was nice and flat with soft sandy ground, plenty of shade and most importantly, a fresh clean river. Coming to a halt, each member began a task. Ori looked after the ponies and horse. Dwalin and Bofur settled Bifur under a young tree. Feldis began gathering firewood while Balin searched for kingsfoil. Talliya quickly grabbed a couple of pots from the wagon and gathered the others’ water skins. She headed to the water’s edge. Grundin had quieted once he had been fed and after looking at the world passing by, dropped off to sleep. Talliya had set him safely in the wagon; she hoped he would not wake for some time. As she filled the skins and pots, she glanced up river. They were near a small bend which as blocked by a very large rock. A fine, private place to take a little swim (she was not comfortable doing so in front of the others.) Once camp was set—and if Grundin still slept—Talliya decided she would take a soak.

Soon, water was boiling with various roots and plants. Grundin was awake and lying on a small blanket, happily amused by the rustling leaves and butterflies. Feldis was preparing a soup of sorts for supper, while Bofur and Ori went to see if they could snag a rabbit or such. Talliya stood in the middle of camp. Balin noticed her expression first.

“What is it, lassie? You seem to be pondering something,” the white-haired dwarf pointed out.

Talliya looked over at him and smiled. “I had thought to take a soak in the river, just up beyond the bend. I am afraid I feel all…” She was not sure how describe the feeling. As it turned out she did not need to, Balin seemed to understand.

“Sounds like a fine idea. It’s been quite an ordeal for you. I think Feldis and I can take care of the wee one for a time.” He glanced to the she-dwarf who smirked and nodded.

A wide smile crept across Talliya’s face and her eyes sparkled as she grabbed a clean outfit and towel and bounded off towards the river like a child freed from chores. Dwalin glanced up briefly form tending Bifur’s leg to see his treasure vanish through the brush. As he turned back to his patient, Bifur said something, his voice strained with pain.

“He’s right, laddy,” Balin said, Grundin happily pulling on the soft white beard. “See to your wife. She’s had quite a scare, though she hides it well.”

Dwalin looked from Balin to Bifur in utter confusion. He was quite certain Talliya could manage herself and probably desired bit of solitude. When he did not move, Bofur—returning with a couple of rabbits over his shoulders—piped in.

“In other words, the wee one there could use a little brother…”

“Or sister,” Feldis chimed in. 

Dwalin looked at his companions; his eyes settling lastly back on Bifur who smirked smugly despite his pain. Suddenly a sly smile crossed the large dwarf’s face. “Heh,heh,heh,” Dwalin chuckled. As realization dawned on him, his smile grew wide. Soon the warrior, leaving a trail of outer clothing and gauntlets vanished through the brush after his wife. The rest knew he had found her when a squeal followed by a loud bark of a laugh rose above the sounds of the river. After that, they heard nothing more for quite some time.

******

They reached Erid Luin without further incident. Bifur’s leg was healing, albeit slowly and the others were road weary. Ori was sent ahead to let Dís know of their eminent arrival. They were welcomed with much cheer and revelry, though all keenly felt the loss of Thorin. Dís was at the gate waiting for them, her only remaining child, a daughter, just emerging into adulthood at her side. Dwalin and Balin greeted her then held her close, sharing her grief. Then, Dís pulled away and came to stand before Talliya. She looked the half-dwarf up and down. For her part, Talliya held her ground and kept her eyes fixed on the she-dwarf. For a brief moment, they two stood frozen in time. 

“I am so sorry,” Talliya said with a gentle bow, finally breaking the standoff.

Dís gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a warm embrace. It appeared Talliya had past some silent test of will. “Thank you. Welcome to Erid Luin,” the Dís said. Then with a low bow, she continued, “Dís, at your service, mistress.”

“Please,” Talliya replied, cheeks red. “You are the daughter of Thráin a princess of the dwarves. I am just a simple…half-blood. Really…”

“You are the mate of Dwalin, are you not?” Dís asked rather loudly. Talliya was beginning to feel uncomfortable as many others were now paying attention to their exchange. 

“Well, yes, but…”

“Dwalin is of Durin’s line also and named Lord of this realm by my brother, Thorin himself. You are dwarf-kin and the Mistress of Erid Luin. Long may your line prosper within these mountain halls! Hail the Lord and Lady!” She called out the last part so all could hear. She bowed low to Dwalin and Talliya.

The half-dwarf stood stunned, uncertain what to do. It seemed everyone’s eyes were boring into her very soul. Dwalin stood close behind and gave Dís a smile filled with gratitude. His wife might feel put in the spotlight but Dís had done her a great service. None would argue her right to be there, to be his ma…his wife and lady of his halls. The line of kingship may pass from father to son, but Dís was still the daughter of a king and her approval or disapproval carried much weight. Before Talliya could register anything else, Dís leaned in and placed a kiss on Grundin’s forehead. Then she took her by the arm and led Talliya, Dwalin and with the others in tow, into the mountain fortress. Today, the travelers would settle in; tomorrow they would feast!

When Talliya and Dwalin finally had time to themselves, the half-dwarf dropped onto the bed. With a perplexed look, she watched Dwalin unpack.

“Why did Dís do that? I was so embarrassed! I didn’t know what to do and everyone was staring at me!” she sighed, worrying her hand in her lap.

Dwalin continued to put his things away. “She didn’t do it to embarrass you,” he stated matter-a-factly. He turned towards his wife and saw the trepidation on her face. “Oh, lassie,” he continued, coming to pull her up and into his embrace. In a rare moment of tenderness, the powerful warrior continued softly. “She did it so others would know that dwarf or half-dwarf or human or whatever; you have the blessing of the House of Durin. She made sure you would receive a fair chance. And she let me know she approved of my choice of ma…wife.” He still stumbled over that word; it would take time but now, they had plenty of that.

Talliya relished his closeness and the rich base of his voice sent shivers through her body. Her mind drifted, for just a moment, to the small box she kept carefully hidden in her bag. She completed the embrace, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around his broad shoulders.

“I’m sorry; I should’ve known better. I just feel so over whelmed and a little out of place is all.”

“You’re tired and the journey stressful. We will eat with Dís and the others, just family—and yes, that includes Ori, Bifur and his kin,” Dwalin quickly added. The others were not of Durin’s, but given the quest they shared, the bond they formed and the life-debt now owed to Bifur they *were* family. Furthermore, Talliya was very fond of them and she would need some familiar faces to help her adjust. Dwalin captured Talliya’s lips and kissed her soundly, loving the way she melted into him. “Now, get cleaned up! I’m famished.” 

******  
It had been three weeks since the little weary band of travelers entered the fortress of Erid Luin. Talliya had thanked Dís for her endorsement and although many still eyed her hairless face, none spoke out against her. Life was settling nicely. However, Dís, wanting to be close to her sons and brother, left a fortnight ago for Erebor. She longed for her birth-home and grief weighed on her heavily. Dwalin saw to her escort personally. Her daughter, Nessi, stayed behind. The Blue Mountains were her home, the only place she knew and she did not wish to leave them or the friends she had, furthermore, she had developed a quick friendship with both Talliya and Feldis. Of course, truth be told, she fancied Bofur. 

Dwalin fell easily into the role of leader with Balin at his side as a constant advisor. There was much he wished to do as far as dealing with nearby human and elven settlements. Ori, with his love of learning, became an archivist and secretary of sorts; he would be dealt the task of composing letters and trade agreements with neighboring towns. As Bifur’s leg continued to heal wonderfully, Dwalin named him captain of his personal guard and more importantly protector of his family. The old warrior happily accepted the assignment as it afforded the dwarf ample time to be with Grundin with whom he seemed to have a special connection. Feldis and Nessi became Talliya’s ladies- in - waiting and closest confidants. All was well in Erid Luin; Dwalin could not have been happier. 

However, it was not long before the more tedious aspects of governing reared their ugly head. Petty squabbles and pigheaded humans often made Dwalin want to pull out what was left of his hair.

“Ah, by Mahal! How can those people be so blind! Don’t they realize that the Darkness is growing? Without some stronghold they are sitting ducks.”

Balin stood next to his brother, looking at a proposed drawing. “You need to be patient. Thorin did not encourage relations with outsiders. Regretfully, he did not offer a hand of friendship. It will take time for people to see that you want what is mutually beneficial. Times are changing and we all have to change or at least bend in order to survive.” Balin patted Dwalin’s shoulder. “You have been buried under this defense plan for days now. Why not take a soak in the mineral springs and share a quiet night with Talliya. I am sure I can find someone to take Grundin for the night.”

Dwalin hmphed, brow still furrowed as he contemplated the map.

“Dwalin,” Balin now smacked the back of Dwalin’s head effectively getting the younger dwarf attention. “Your wife needs attention, also. I see loneliness creeping into eyes; she is missing you these last few days.”

Dwalin sighed. “I know. I just want to do right by Thorin. He entrusted this realm to me…”

“He entrusted Talliya to you as well. Don’t make the same mistake he did. Don’t let ruling trample everything else. Our people need to see marriages as something worthwhile, something important. Our numbers have dwindled so.” The last part was spoken with a twinge of melancholy. Balin was right—as always. Dwalin had the greatest treasure in the world and he would be a fool twice over if he took her for granted. Running a hand over his face, he nodded with a sigh. All this could wait. His body did ache, having grown stiff from hovering over the drawings. A nice soak in the hot springs sounded very nice. However, a night alone with Talliya sounded even better. Dwalin thanked his brother and headed for the lower caverns.


	21. Old Warg, New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is settling into routine; now it is time for Talliya to stir things up a bit. Hopefully Dwalin is up to the challenge  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is the room for one more,” Talliya purred.

Dwalin turned abruptly, immediately taking a nearly defensive stance in the mineral pool. Any retort died on his lips as his mate approached slowly, nimble fingers working the knot on her robe. Before the dwarf could utter any response, the tie dropped to the floor, immediately followed by the robe. There, before him stood the most beautiful treasure imaginable. His hungry gaze took in her form. Thick hair was platted down her back and her womanly attributes adorned like never before. Small silver rings encircled her pert nipples as gemstone drops dangled from the rings on delicate chains. As his gaze dropped, he saw similar chains peeking from the nest of russet curls between her legs. Dwalin was mesmerized as she sauntered to the edge of the pool. Finally coming to his senses, he moved through the waist deep water and offered his hand so she could step into the pool.

“Where is Grundin?” he asked, clearing his throat as he watched the chains sway as Talliya entered the water.

“He is being entertained by his uncle Bofur,” she responded with a smile. Dwalin rolled his eyes at her.

“Where did you come by…” He gestured at her adornments and cleared his throat again. The hot springs seemed to be getting hotter. The unflappable dwarf floundered, which made Talliya smirk; seems Feldis was right about Dwalin’s reaction.

“They were a gift from my ma.” Seeing the question in Dwalin’s eyes she added, “She gave them to the miller’s wife along with a letter. Human women wear them to entice their men.” There was a hesitance to her words, an uncertainty.

Dwalin reached for her chest and caressed the sensitized nub. Talliya’s breath hitched and she stepped back. Questioning eyes met her gaze but the hand dropped. The half-dwarf smiled coyly and advanced on the dwarf, a predatory gleam in her eye. She placed her palm against the broad chest. Dwalin moved back until he sat on the stone ledge. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to take hold of his beautiful wife and thrust into her right there, let his passion run free. However, his brain and heart stayed him; they believed she wished to do some kind of human mating ritual or such. He could sense it was important. He silently decided he would follow her lead. He just had no idea what to expects so he waited, stunned into compliance.

Talliya moved slowly until she stood in front of her beloved Dwalin. She reached out and caressed his bearded cheek, her thumb tracing a new scar. Her emerald eyes held the dwarf’s gaze as she continued her caress. Now her thumb brushed his lips as her hand traveled to his throat. Her other hand found its way to his chest, strong and covered with soft thick hair. She inhaled deeply.

“I wish to try something,” she breathed. “Up until now I have followed your ways,” she said quietly.

Dwalin could only nod, his body thrumming, yearning to take her yet unable to break her spell.

“I want to do things the human way tonight. I have heard enough from other women in my time and my mother taught me through her diary and the last letter she wrote.” The woman stepped between powerful legs, leaning in to place a butterfly kiss on Dwalin’s shoulder. “I want to take it slowly; I want to explore.”

“You…” Dwalin rasped, his heart beating and his member throbbing. “You read your mother’s diary?” His word came out hitched as Talliya’s hands continued to explore his body as if they had never before. Her light as a feather touch made his body quiver. 

“Mmhm,” the woman muttered gently sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder. “It is all I have of her; the only way she could share things with me. I think deep down she knew it was important. After receiving the jewelry, I wanted to speak to the miller’s wife; I have so little experience.” The torturous ministrations stopped for a moment and again their eyes met. “Da barely spoke of it beyond the basics—it was awkward—and I have no practical experience as you discovered. When I fled to the miller’s house, they were willing to answer many of my more—personal—questions. I want to share what I learned.”

Dwalin heard the unspoken question. She was asking his permission; asking him to let her explore her sensual side, a human side. Their joining thus far had been fast and hard, filled with great love but lacking an essence of tenderness. His member throbbed painfully now, but he loved his mate. For the first time in his long life, Dwalin let down his defenses completely and entrusted his most vulnerable side to another being. Feelings flooded the strong dwarf and he finally began to understand the meaning of love eternal. He knew she still waited for his answer. Slowly, the warrior nodded, giving himself over to her desires.

Talliya smiled and mischief shone in her emerald eyes. She returned to the exploration of the powerful body laid bare for her pleasure. She took his lips in a soft, lingering kiss as her hands pinched at his nipples. Her tongue sought and gained entrance but quickly retreated when its counterpart became too assertive. Instead, she pulled back and dipped her head, taking a dusky nipple in her mouth. The chains on her own breasts brushed her body and sent sparks to her core.

Dwalin’s head dropped back against the edge of the pool with a sigh. His hands stroked her arms and back, mirroring her gentle touch as best he could. Willing himself to let go and let her lead the way. The sensations coursing through his body made his breathing labored and his groin burn. He wanted her so badly, but at the same time, he wanted to experience more of the sweet torture! 

Talliya shivered; she had never been so aroused or for so long! The jewelry she wore on her intimate parts stimulated her just enough. Each movement caused the chains to sway in the water, pulling and tugging on her most sensitive parts. It was incredible. She could feel Dwalin’s calloused hands on her wet body, skimming over her flesh, igniting the fire within her. She let her hand dip down further as she continued to lap at his nipple. Her hand closed around his hardened shaft; he was of impressive size. She could not stop the wicked grin when she heard him groan. Peeking up through her lashes, she smirked as he watched her play his body. Releasing the nipple, she dipped beneath the water.

Dwalin nearly jumped out of his skin when her hot mouth wrapped around his shaft. However, after a few quick bobs, she came up sputtering.

“Okay, that does not work as well as it had in my dream,” she said with a good-natured blush.

Dwalin chuckled and pulled her up for a kiss. He was beginning to understand how this worked, how humans loved and he had to admit, it had its merits. He kept the kiss light, teasing. He let his hand wander over her back and gently kneaded her arse. He gently coaxed her leg over his so her knee rested on the seat; he did the same for the other leg and with a little push on her rump, she kneeled up, putting her bejeweled breast right at mouth level. While the dwarf never encountered intimacy jewels before, he figured out it was for more than for beauty or his pleasure. The dwarf was quite certain it heightened the sensations for Talliya. He tested his theory and swiped at the soft mound with his tongue making sure to catch the nipple. He was rewarded with a sigh and shudder. The initial desire simply to thrust into his beloved faded as a new desire arose. The desire to ignite her desire slowly, like a small ember slowly catching the tinder before erupting in to a powerful fire, caused him smirk. He quickly found enjoyment in this slow dance of seduction. He may not be the brightest, but he was no fool; two could play this game!  
He lapped at first one breast and then the other. He could feel her curls rub his abdomen and it thrilled him. Her hands slid over his wet shoulders as she pressed herself forward, encouraging him. However, he would not rush—not this time. He gave one last nip to a rosy peak before guiding Talliya’s lips to his. Wrapping both arms around her, the dwarf carefully stood. He groaned as her legs wrapped about his waist tightly. Using his great strength, Dwalin managed to climb out of the pool and moved to a soft pallet. He laid Talliya on her back and settled next to her. His grey eyes looked deeply into the emerald orbs that had awoken his heart. He leaned in and kissed her, again reigning in his passion. 

Talliya shifted and maneuvered them so Dwalin now lay on his back with Talliya hovering above him, a sly grin on her lovely face. The half-dwarf straddled his hips and leaned in to kiss his neck. Her lips were like fire on his cooling skin. Lower she moved, nipping at his nipple, then ribcage. This made Dwalin jerk and squirm; he was ticklish! His large hands kneaded her shoulders as she continued down his body, kissing and licking him as if he was a confection.

Talliya worked her way down the powerful body, thrilled at the quivers and groans she was able to evoke. She felt empowered and strong; she was in control! She pressed down against Dwalin’s knees, her lady parts wet from more than water. She rubbed her breasts against him as her mouth devoured him to the hilt. This was much easier above water! She sucked a bit then licked like a kitten, all the while listening to Dwalin moan curses and all but beg for more. She felt fingers thread as best they cold into her loosening braid, guiding her head as she pleasured him. Talliya now almost lay on Dwalin’s legs, her legs splayed over the dwarf's, the chains and jewels rubbing her. 

Suddenly, Dwalin pulled at her hair, guiding her back up his body and to his waiting lips. He was about to spend and found that he didn’t want to just yet. No, it was time to prove that you *can* teach an old warg new tricks. In one swift move, the dwarf pinned Talliya to the mat. He kissed her thoroughly and left her panting as he began his own tedious exploration. He had been around enough that none of this was new; however, the delivery was. He mimicked the path she had taken on him. Lavishing breasts and pulling on nipple chains, delighting in the writhing of her body and the softly delivered encouragement. He ran his tongue from the soft down of her belly button all the way up between her ample breasts before shimmying lower. Unlike Talliya, Dwalin did not straddle her legs. Rather, he pressed between them, his broad shoulders spreading her open. It was time to take her to new heights! Placing a hand on her stomach and one on her thigh, Dwalin nestled his head between the shapely legs. He felt Talliya stiffen; this was obviously new territory for her.

“Trust me.” His breath tickled her inner thighs. “Relax.” 

Anxiety gave way to elation as new sensations almost caused her to leap from the mat. She made a sound between a squeal and giggle as Dwalin’s shoulder dipped under her knee and lifted it up over his shoulder and her nether region spread open. At first, Talliya could only feel the teasing tickle of the dwarf’s beard as he kissed his way up her inner thigh. Oh, how it ignited her inner fire and she felt herself getting wet. No one had ever been so intimate with her. None seemed to find her desirable until now. Suddenly she began to feel attractive, sensual, wanton. All cognizant thought vanished as hot, firm tongue lapped at her, first at the junction of thigh and groin, then….

Suddenly Talliya cried out and arched as she felt Dwalin lick through her folds and catch the chain about her clit in his mouth. He gave a playful tug and pressed his arms against her abdomen as she began to squirm and thrust. She muttered a soft curse that caused Dwalin to chuckle. She had wanted to take it slowly and it seemed she had created a monster. The dwarf between her legs, the dwarf she called husband was taking his time in tasting her, his tongue doing wicked things to her sensitized nub. Talliya felt the pressure build as a thick finger entered her. She pressed down. She writher and clawed at the pallet.

“Aye, Dwalin! I’m going it cu…ahhhh!” The word was never finished as ecstasy surged through her like a storm, her back arching almost painfully. In the fog she could hear Dwalin chuckling. He seemed quite amused that he undid her so! “Beast!” she panted as the dwarf slide up to lay next to her. She rolled on her side to face him, her own expression smug. Dwalin was still hard as a rock. She slid her hand between them and just grazed his member.

Dwalin let out a growl.

She repeated the action, this time taking his lips in demanding, possessive kiss. Caught off guard, Dwalin found himself on his back again, Talliya straddling his waist. She broke the kiss and looked at him coquettishly. Before the dwarf could even think of reversing their position, he felt a tight heat surround him; Talliya took him in one swift move. She placed her hands on his chest and began to rock. She felt calloused fingers grip her waist and help her find the rhythm. She leaned forward and kissed her beloved dwarf, but this time it was gentle. Their tongues caressed slowly. Talliya poured all the love she felt into that kiss as they moved together in an age-old dance. Patience soon gave way to passion and she rode him hard as he bent his knees and thrust up into her. She pushed herself up, the chains now swaying erratically against her breasts. 

Dwalin had never felt anything so intense in all his long years. The sight of Talliya riding him, jewelry flailing, breasts…oh glorious breasts! He reached one hand to grasp one of the soft bouncing mounds, squeezing it firmly before pulling it gently. Talliya took the hint and leaned forward, accepting Dwalin’s kiss. She slid her body against his, changing the position of his member inside her, causing an orgasm to rip through her again, moments before Dwalin toppled over the edge with one final deep plunge into her contracting core.

Talliya collapsed, totally spent. The strong arms that encircled her made her feel loved, protected, cherished. She had found a place to belong and a mate…husband for all time. She sighed and snuggled close.

Dwalin might not be a scholar and lessons often came hard, but this one he picked up quickly; love was more than coupling, deeper than passion, more than physical need. Now his mind, body, and soul felt complete. He had his treasure and he planned to explore every aspect of love with her for all the days Mahal gifted them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this little segment. I only hope the movie will not make this COMPLETELY AU ~lol. There are a few little bunnies hopping around and only the outcome in the movie will tell if the ever see the light of day. Thanks for reading :)  
> ~Gwaelinn

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I Love feedback & comments!! Please feed the muses


End file.
